<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run Away With Me by ceilingfan5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257017">Run Away With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5'>ceilingfan5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fake Proposal, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, If You Squint - Freeform, In Vino Veritas, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Practice Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Yearning, are yall ready for this adventure i am so excited, or lightning speed if you look at the timeline, roadtrip au, we got there!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taako wins tickets to the concert of a lifetime, he invites his coworker Kravitz along for the ride, with a catch: they're going to pretend to propose to each other to get free food along the way. It's all in good fun--just a thrifty grift!--until they start to fall for each other for real. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Get Out of Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this nonstop all week and I'm so excited to finally start publishing it! Title is of course from Carly Rae Jepsen's masterpiece, Run Away With Me, thanks to terezis! Thank you to honeycorvid and coolangelsthesis and stealthtable for betaing and everyone who listened to me gush about it all week! It's totally complete, so I'm going to put up a chapter every other day until they're all up. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading and please enjoy!! If you love it, leave a comment! I eat them for power!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nearly midnight after one of the last university catering jobs of the semester, and nearly the entire crew headed straight to the party. It’s a graduation party for some asshole, Taako figures out, what with everyone sobbing and toasting an idiot named Boyland every five minutes and the dollar store decorations thrown haphazardly about, but the booze is free, and he’s tired and still in his uniform and he smells like spaghetti sauce and dishwater, so he’ll pull any toast out of his ass if it gets him free wine. </p>
<p>There’s a whole box of red left unattended and Taako swipes it and a proper plastic cup and heads outside, still too sweaty from the dishpit and not particularly interested in mingling. Maybe he should have gone home first, but he’s not alone--half the party is still wearing the catering uniform and quickly getting as sloshed as possible. Taako accepts a shot and cheers this Boyland fool and his crying fans and throws it back before slipping out the screen door into the cool night air. There’s a little patio with a picnic table and a nice postage stamp yard, and Taako climbs on the table and posts up with his wine box. He’s already downed a cup and a half by the time one of his coworkers ducks into the backyard, also still wearing the uniform and smelling of the worst side of red jello and garlic. </p>
<p>He’s beautiful. </p>
<p>Taako watches this guy standing there under the light of the full moon and the moth-beloved porch light, probably debating whether to join Taako or find another unoccupied place to hide. Taako would tell him to find a bathroom or something, this space is occupied, but he’s worked a long shift and he doesn’t really feel like talking yet. Besides, this guy--Kravitz, Taako begrudgingly remembers-- this guy is hot, and not too unfriendly. They haven’t shared a lot of shifts over the course of the semester, but they’ve met in passing, plus the incident, and he’s reliable enough. He’s also dreamy, even in the uniform and requisite ponytail. Maybe especially. He somehow seems to rock it, the sweatshine glinting off his cheekbones and the stars glittering in his deep brown eyes. He’s got his long sleeves rolled up, revealing thickly muscled forearms, and Taako smiles to himself, imagining those big hands holding him against a wall, unbuttoning his uniform…</p>
<p>Maybe he should have eaten dinner before he had that shot. Taako tugs at his collar and coughs. </p>
<p>“Err,” Kravitz finally says, after the deer-in-the-headlights treatment didn’t net him any sick gains, “Is this spot taken? I can find another...” That deep, too-proper voice is really something to listen to. </p>
<p>“Nah,” says Taako, feeling charitable and magnanimous and so, so fucking warm. He sips at his shitty wine and winks. “Table for two.”</p>
<p>Kravitz’s whole spine seems to relax, and he climbs on the table and joins Taako, sloshing one tiny little sip left in his red cup. Taako snorts and pushes the wine box between them, and Kravitz takes the hint and fills up. Taako goes for a refill too, and they sit in silence, admiring the stars and the cool May breeze. It’s nice. </p>
<p>After a few more drinks, Taako gets tired of the silence. He opens up with a freebie.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do this summer?”</p>
<p>Kravitz jumps a bit, startled, but he looks at Taako. His pupils are wide, and his eyelashes are beautifully long. Bastard probably doesn’t even try to look that good. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll, uh, I’ll need to get a job. College is expensive.”</p>
<p>“No doubt, no doubt,” Taako says, checking his phone. Refreshing his email. “Me too, probably. Sucks ass, though. I’ve got a Transmutation final on Thursday, but after that, I’m free. I want to go on an adventure, or take a vacation or something. ”</p>
<p>“That would be nice.”</p>
<p>“I put into this contest for some Thundermen tickets, but,” he refreshes his email again. “I sorta doubt I’ll win. I definitely can’t afford that shit on my own.”</p>
<p>“You like the Thundermen?” Kravitz is interested now. That’s what Taako fucking thought. Hot and good taste? Ugh. </p>
<p>“Only idiots don’t,” Taako scoffs. “Idiots like my roommates. They wouldn’t know good taste if it kissed them and bit off their tongues.” </p>
<p>Kravitz tips his head back and laughs, wine-loose and lovely. His teeth are gorgeous, definitely a braces kid. Taako props his head up and rests his elbow on his knee, trying not to stare. But who cares? Who the fuck cares?</p>
<p>“What’s your favorite album?” Kravitz leans in a little closer so he can see Taako better in the flickering porch light. Taako can smell the wine on his breath and he doesn’t hate it. “I love their earlier work, but Thunderwave was really good.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, dog, Thunderwave is the shit. I have the CD in my car. Not a single skippable song, not even Arcane Crustacean.” He refreshes his email again. Still no dice. </p>
<p>“It’s got a good chorus. And the percussion is incredible.”</p>
<p>Taako nods, filling another cup. They’re getting close to the bottom of the box, and Taako deigns not to calculate how much he’s had to drink. He happens to feel incredibly sexy and intelligent and has no need for the likes of numbers at the moment, and surely Kravitz would agree. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do if you win the tickets?” Kravitz asks. He gestures at Taako’s phone, at the habitual way he keeps checking the damn thing, the blue light burning in the near-summer darkness. “Since your roommates have no tongues. I mean, taste.” He laughs. Taako has to laugh too. Pretty boy. Dorky, beautiful boy. </p>
<p>“I dunno,” he admits. “I kinda entered even though I knew I probably wouldn’t win, but now it’s all I can think about, you know? Maybe I could bully my sister into going, but she’s more into like, fuckin, I don’t know, lute music for arsonists, and shit.” </p>
<p>Kravitz laughs again. Taako wants to take him home.</p>
<p>“How many tickets?”</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>“I hope you win.”</p>
<p>“Me the fuck too.” </p>
<p>They stare at the stars, burning bright so far away, shedding their light on their stupid conversation for free. </p>
<p>“If I won,” Taako posits, “If I won, I’d fucking, I’d drive cross country to go- it’s the show in Rockport, you know, and that’s so fucking far away, but I’m not about to buy an airship ticket, you know? And if I won, maybe- hear me out- maybe I’d take a hot guy with me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I’d take a hot guy with me, and we’d pretend to be- are you ready for this?” Taako sits up and grins, wine sloshing in his cup. “We’d pretend to be dating, and then we’d go to like, you know, like shitty diners, and Olive Gardens, and we’d pretend to propose, and they’d give us free meals! It’s the perfect grift!” </p>
<p>“You really think that would work?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably. I mean, at least sometimes. Couples that do that horseshit get all sorts of attention, it’s crazy. And I mean, even if we just got like, free ice cream, totally worth it, right?” </p>
<p>Kravitz nods, getting into the idea. </p>
<p>“You could probably do the same at hotels, too, right? And- well, not free rooms, but discounts, maybe, or upgrades?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, man, you get it! All it takes is a ring box, maybe a ring in it, I’ve got some, and you know, a little panache, some drama-”</p>
<p> “I like drama,” Kravitz says, helpfully. </p>
<p>“It’s the perfect scam!!!”</p>
<p>“If you just get the tickets.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. If only. I mean, I’m probably not going to, though.”</p>
<p>“What if, though?”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Taako kicks his feet and sighs. “It’s just, I need at least a little fuckin’ vacation before I hop right back into working my ass off. Being poor sucks. You’d think it would get easier.”</p>
<p>“No kidding.” Kravitz sighs too. “It really would be nice to see the Thundermen.”</p>
<p>Taako snorts. This guy is real thick-headed. “Here, give me your phone.”</p>
<p>Kravitz hands it over obediently, belatedly asking, “Why?”</p>
<p>“So I can put my number in it, dingus. I need to know you’re on board if I get those tickets.”</p>
<p>“Oh. ...Wait, oh my god.” </p>
<p>“Now he gets it.”</p>
<p>“You want to- to- with me??”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Taako types in his number, takes a dimly-lit selfie for the profile pic, texts his own phone so he has the contact, and hands it back. Kravitz nearly drops the damn thing. “I need a hot Thundermen fan to help me con idiots for free food. You seemed down to clown, or so I thought-”</p>
<p>“I am! I would- Taako, I would love to!”</p>
<p>“If I get the tickets.”</p>
<p>“Right. If you get the tickets.”</p>
<p>There’s a thick moment of silence, but it isn’t awkward. It’s warm, almost familiar, and it makes Taako feel some type of way, so he picks up the wine box and drains the last bit right into his mouth. Kravitz laughs, watching him with those big dumb cow eyes. Ridiculous. He sets the box down and it falls off of the picnic table. Taako stares at it, imagines how upside down the world would feel if he bent down to get it, and decides littering is okay just this once. </p>
<p>He groans and lays back on the table, staring up at the sky, and Kravitz joins him. They watch the stars go by, spinning and dancing in all their drunken celestial glory, a million billion hot hot diamonds so far away. Everything is so far away. Taako reaches up to the sky and clenches his fist. </p>
<p>“Everything is so far away,” he announces, mostly for Kravitz’s benefit. Kravitz nods and bumps his head on the table, swearing softly. Taako ignores him and continues. “Like, see, like… everything is so fucking hard, for no good reason. And it’s. It’s so close...and so out of reach. Like those tickets, man, or graduating, like, how come this fool gets to graduate and we don’t?”</p>
<p>“Credits?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but like, how come?”</p>
<p>“I see your point.”</p>
<p>“We just gotta keep spending money and spinning our wheels and shoveling spaghetti in these stupid ass uniforms, or, I dunno, stocking shelves and shit, like forever? And I’m sick of it. Cha boi needs a win. Like, one win. Let’s start there, right?”</p>
<p>“Are you wishing on a star, Taako?”</p>
<p>“I’m wishing on all the stars, my dude. I’m gonna threaten these fuckin’ stars.” He adopts a haughty warlock voice-- “LEND ME YOUR POWER, VAST ELDRITCH BEINGS...GET ME TO THIS FUCKING CONCERT OR SO HELP ME-”</p>
<p>He bursts into a fit of giggles and drags Kravitz helplessly in with him. </p>
<p>“Here’s hoping, right? I could fight the stars. Come at me, you tiny bitches!” He punches the sky twice and then lets his limbs flop down, limp and tired. He closes his eyes and feels very spinning. Should have had dinner. Foolish. </p>
<p>They lay like that together, apart, until Taako’s phone vibrates, making an unpleasant noise against the wooden picnic table. Taako sits bolt upright, immediately regrets it, and holds his head as he strains to read the email. Kravitz sits up beside him, swaying gently from side to side like a beefy windchime. Taako is silent, and silent, and silent, and then he grabs Kravitz and kisses him. </p>
<p>“I DID IT!”</p>
<p>“What???” Kravitz sways like the wind has picked up, dizzy from the kiss and touching his lips like he’d never realized they were there before. </p>
<p>“MY STAR THREAT WORKED! HOLY SHIT! I GOT THE FUCKIN’ TICKETS! I’M GONNA SEE THE THUNDERMEN!” He kisses Kravitz again, longer this time, and they both taste like wine after midnight and unreachable stars and when Taako pulls away, he feels like he’s licked a battery. He feels like his hair might be standing on end, poofed entirely out of his braid. He feels like he could kick a whole ass. He stands on the picnic table and screams in unrelenting delight, and when he nearly falls off the damn thing, Kravitz helps him down. Taako hops off and jumps up and down, ready to run circles around the yard if he weren’t realizing just how missing his legs have gotten. </p>
<p>“HOLY SHIT!” he cries. “HOLY SHIT! WE’RE GOING TO A CONCERT!”</p>
<p>“We are??” Kravitz lets Taako take his hands and pull him into a wild, bumbling, unsteady dance around the picnic table. They stumble over the uneven patio cobblestones and nearly slip on the grass, but they hold tightly to each other. </p>
<p>“We are!! We are!!” </p>
<p>“We’re going to a concert!!! Together!!” </p>
<p>“Hell yeah!” Taako hollers. “Pack your bags, hot stuff! We’re leaving Thursday afternoon!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kravitz works off the hangover from last night and comes to terms with what, exactly, he's agreed to do. And then he packs, because he's a responsible boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lesbians see Kravitz and be like is anyone going to tenderly bully this boy and don't wait for an answer...</p>
<p>thank you all SO MUCH for the reception of the first chapter!!!!! im just giddy with all of the kind and thrillsome comments i've gotten!! i'm so excited to share this fic with you all!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kravitz wakes up with a blinding hangover, one of the worst he’s had since his 21st birthday. He rolls out of bed and to the bathroom, his eyes sore from not taking his contacts out, and he gets ready and brushes his teeth in the dark, slower than he ever has before. He drinks three glasses of water before he’s ready to leave, and when he stumbles to the kitchen to get some coffee to wash it down, he’s in for one of the worst possible surprises he could have expected if he weren’t so focused on keeping last night’s dinner and three cups of water down: his moms are awake. </p>
<p>They’re sitting at the table drinking coffee and barely holding back smiles. Kravitz feels his face go hot and he focuses on digging the goldfish out of the cabinet and eating one at a time while he gets his own coffee ready. They seem to swim in his stomach. </p>
<p>“Late night?” Raven asks casually. </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to wake you.” </p>
<p>“Honey, we were there when you got home. You danced with Istus in the living room.” She sips her black coffee and makes direct eye contact. Kravitz feels his soul melt straight through the floor and into the liquid core of the planet. </p>
<p>Istus smiles. “We haven’t danced in so long, love. What put you in such a good mood?”</p>
<p>“Well.” How much can he tell them? How much should he tell them? If he explains about the fake proposal thing, they’ll surely try to talk him out of it. But he’s also an adult, and just because living with his parents is cheaper than living in, for example, the dorms, doesn’t mean that he isn’t an independent man who can make his own choices. </p>
<p>Like drinking too much and staying up too late and kissing gorgeous boys at parties. </p>
<p>The memory rocks him and he grips the counter to steady himself. He really did that, huh? He really kissed Taako? Not once, but twice?? Well, Taako kissed him, but that’s almost better. And considering the nature of his plan, maybe they’ll be doing some more kissing...Kravitz wouldn’t complain. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go to a concert with my...friend.” Are they friends? Kravitz has only talked to a few times, and the times they’ve worked together have been contentious. Taako is a demon in the kitchen. Plus, there’s the incident to think about--he might harbor a grudge? </p>
<p>Are they acquaintances? Are they...they aren’t dating, but could they be? </p>
<p>Hm. </p>
<p>Kravitz pours his coffee into his <em>Don’t talk to me until I’ve eaten this mug</em> mug and adds enough sugar to sweeten the sea, as his mama would say, and joins them with his goldfish crackers. They let him drink about half of it before they start in on him. </p>
<p>“So who’s this friend?”</p>
<p>“What concert are you seeing?”</p>
<p>“Where is it?”</p>
<p>“When will you be going?”</p>
<p>“How long will you be gone?”</p>
<p>“Do we know your friend?”</p>
<p>“Is it far away?”</p>
<p>“Oh, goddess...” Kravitz moans, and holds his head. Istus peers sympathetically over her <em>Knit Happens</em> mug. Raven rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>“We gave you time to think.”</p>
<p>“You should have expected this. You never go anywhere. You never bring friends home. We’re excited for you!”</p>
<p>“I- hold on.” Kravitz eats three more goldfish, buying himself some time and trying to ease his stomach. </p>
<p>They watch him expectantly. He sighs. </p>
<p>“I’m going with a coworker. You haven’t met him. We talked a lot at the party last night. I’m going to see the Thundermen in Rockport--he won the tickets. I’m not sure when the concert is, but we’re leaving Thursday after his final. I’ll have to ask when we’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“What is he like? Is he nice?” Istus smiles at him. </p>
<p>“You’re really going to trust this person? Why is he giving you this ticket?” Raven is less convinced. She taps her manicured nails against her mug, which, like all of the others, they’ve thrifted and says something stupid (<em>CAW-fee</em>, with a tiny raven holding its own mug. Kravitz picked it out for her several Candlenights ago. She adores it.). </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Kravitz admits, too hungover to lie. He thinks about the kiss, the dancing. It’s enough to make his cheeks warm again. “Maybe he likes me, I don’t know. He said his roommates aren’t into the band, I guess. But he’s trustworthy enough... And he’s not exactly tough, so if he steps-to, I’ll kick his ass.” </p>
<p>“That’s my boy,” Raven says, proud. </p>
<p>“Do you want help packing?” Istus, Tetris-master, offers. </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind. I don’t know how big his car is, but I kind of expect limited space.” </p>
<p>It’s been a long time since he went on a trip by himself. This is...it’s strange. And exciting. It’s almost enough to make him nauseous. </p>
<p>Or maybe that’s the poison still in his system. </p>
<p>“I’m going to make you some eggs,” Raven declares. “Those goldfish aren’t going to solve your problem.” </p>
<p>“If you insist.” </p>
<p>And she does. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting for Thursday is just enough time to pack and tie himself up in anxiety knots over the what-ifs, but it rolls around soon enough. Taako texts him a few times, some of them selfies, others inane bullshit. Kravitz sort of likes it. It’s been a while since he’s had a new friend. A long while. </p>
<p>“Like, a billion years,” Sloane tells him, video-calling upside-down off her bed in her college dorm room what feels like infinity miles away. Really, it’s about three hundred, but it’s far enough to be hard. If she weren’t in the other direction completely, he’d insist they go see her on their road trip. “You suck ass at making friends, pal.”</p>
<p>“Harsh,” Kravitz says. </p>
<p>“Hurts cause it’s true, huh?” She laughs and kicks her feet. “Maybe I like being your onliest friend.”</p>
<p>“Are you coming home soon?” </p>
<p>“Not until Saturday. You’ll just miss me, you big world-traveler. Come back soon so I can get all the hot details.”</p>
<p>“Am I going to get to meet your girlfriend then?”</p>
<p>“Maaaaybeee.” She blows out her cheeks. “If she wants.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she will. You two seem so close, already.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sloane blushes. “Anyway, you gotta keep me updated on this insane scheme of yours. I can’t believe you’re doing it, with your anxiety. I’ll bet you it goes sideways in three days.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you have a little faith?” But Kravitz secretly agrees with her. It’s a stupid plan and it’s going to end up badly, somehow. The question is really just how. </p>
<p>“Maybe. Maybe you’ll be lucky and he’ll fall in love with you.”</p>
<p>Kravitz’s own cheeks go warm at that. </p>
<p>“Doubtful. But I’ll keep my cards open, I guess. He is pretty attractive.” </p>
<p>“Ooh, you like him!”</p>
<p>“What is this, middle school?”</p>
<p>“You would know! Here, let me dig out my photos of emo Kravitz to text your hot new boyfriend-”</p>
<p>“I’m hanging up, I’m hanging up and I hate you.”</p>
<p>Sloane cackles. </p>
<p>“I’m kidding, dork. I have those on my computer, anyway. But seriously, don’t get killed or whatever. And get me a Thundermen t-shirt!”</p>
<p>“You know it.” Kravitz smiles. “I’ll see you soon, alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’d better.”</p>
<p>“Later, skater.”</p>
<p>“After a while, octopus.” </p>
<p>Kravitz hangs up, and then he hangs upside down off his own bed to see if that will make him think better. It mostly just makes his head hurt. Taako isn’t going to fall in love with him. It’s just a road trip. They’re just pretending. It would be crazy if that were to happen. So Kravitz had better not fall in love with Taako, or he’ll be shit out of luck.</p>
<p>He touches his lips, and he stares at his suitcase, and he worries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks i love you!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We're Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taako gets to meet Kravitz's moms and the boys finally start their adventure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for all the wonderful comments!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taako pulls up in his shitty little purple car almost two hours after he said he’d be there, and a petty part of him almost expected Kravitz to be sitting on the porch with his elbows on his knees like a third grader waiting for a sleepover. But Kravitz is an adult, and Taako has to get out and walk up to the front door in his heels and his three different, mismatched rainbow patterns and his cardigan with the twenty-four pockets. Bastard. </p><p>He presses the doorbell and doesn’t let go until someone answers, and he’s shocked to find an older woman with white hair and a sweet smile. He doesn’t know a lot about old ladies, but he knows they aren’t Kravitz, and he almost runs right back to his car, except he can’t run in these shoes, so he squares up. </p><p>“Can I help you, dear?” she asks sweetly. Taako really doesn’t interact a lot with old people. He never had grandparents or whatever. It’s weird. He doesn’t know how to react. He freezes up. </p><p>“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I’m lookin’ for Kravitz?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. I’ll find him.” She turns and raises her voice, still sweet, “Kravitz, darling?” </p><p>Kravitz appears in an instant, half out of breath and sheepish. </p><p>“Sorry, Taako, I’m, uh, I’m ready. Did your final run long?”</p><p>“Nah,” Taako says, not elaborating. </p><p>“...Okay. I’ll get my luggage.” He disappears as quickly as he popped up.</p><p>Taako folds his arms and stands on the porch, watching a cat poke its head out and rub against the white-haired lady’s ankles. </p><p>“Cute,” he says. “What’s their name?”</p><p>“That’s Bingo.” She smiles. “And Sephiroth is probably hiding.”</p><p>Taako snickers.</p><p>“Love it,” he says. “I’ve never had a cat.”</p><p>“You will,” she says with a smile, and Taako stares at her. What the fuck does she know that he doesn’t?</p><p>“Raven, the Taako boy is here!”</p><p>“Wonderful!” a voice calls from within. “Come in. Come in.”</p><p>“Taako’s good out here,” Taako declares, eyeing the woman that appears with suspicion. This one is a lot gother, more Kravitz-style. He’s getting the idea. “Are you Kravitz’s moms?”</p><p>“The very ones,” goth-mom says. “I’m Raven, and this is my love, Istus.” Istus giggles and pecks her on the cheek, and Raven wraps an arm around her. “And Kravitz is our dear son. Now, do I need to threaten you, or will you make sure he comes to no harm on your own?”</p><p>“Uhhhhh.” Taako looks between the two of them. “I’ll uh, do my best. I don’t know a lot of defensive magic, not that I think we’ll meet a lot of, I dunno, feral rodeo clowns on the road, or what have you?”</p><p>“Mm,” Raven says, looking somewhat satisfied. She doesn’t continue with the threat, but maybe that’s just because Kravitz pushes between the two of them with his suitcase. </p><p>“Stop being weird!” Kravitz is out of breath. It’s a good look, and Taako takes a second to appreciate it. He wonders if Kravitz works out. Got to, right? With those arms? He’s in a dark purple button down and a black vest, fancy pants, which Taako would tease as bad road clothes if he weren’t also wearing bullshit. He’s got booty shorts and a t-shirt plus sneaks for later, but he had to make a sick impression somehow. Homeboy’s only seen him in his work outfit and had no idea of the scope of the Taako Brand. “Sorry, Taako, these are my moms. Guys, I’ve got to go. We need to hit the road.”</p><p>“Don’t forget your snacks, dear.” Istus kisses him on the head. It glows for a second, clearly a blessing.</p><p>“I won’t,” he mutters, clearly embarrassed. Taako snickers. He can’t imagine going through that mortifying ordeal. He’s never had a real parent. Not in living memory. </p><p>“Stay safe,” Raven kisses his head too, the kiss glowing just like the first. Sort of sweet. Kravitz clears his throat and avoids looking at them. </p><p>“See you in a while. I’ll text. Don’t worry about me love you bye.”</p><p>He gives Taako the desperate <em>let’s-go</em> look, and Taako, not knowing what to do with himself in the face of such egregious love, complies. </p><p>“See ya, Krav-moms!” he hollers, and he clomps back down the walkway to his car. He pops the trunk for Kravitz. </p><p>“Not a lot of room,” he admits, “but you can probably squeeze your shit in there.” </p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Kravitz hefts his luggage and shoves it into place, where it just barely fits. He hoists a duffle bag on top of it, and holds onto a plastic grocery bag and a small personal bag. Taako would make fun of him if he didn’t have more shit. He still might.</p><p>“Ready to rock?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Taako slams the trunk and gives Kravitz three seconds to admire his bumper stickers-- I DON’T ALWAYS WRESTLE WITH MY DEMONS, SOMETIMES WE JUST CUDDLE. GET STONED; DRINK WET CEMENT. HONK IF YOU DON’T EXIST. IF YOU’RE READING THIS YOU’RE TOO CLOSE AND I’VE GOT SPELL SLOTS TO BURN. MOVE, I’M GAY! </p><p>He gets in and lets Kravitz follow suit, and he pulls out of the driveway as Istus and Raven wave. </p><p>“So this is Garyl,” Taako says, gesturing with one hand and steering with the other. </p><p>“Your car?”</p><p>“Mhm. You know, like Gary and Daryl mixed together. They’re pretty reliable if you don’t talk shit, but if you say something stupid, they’ll know and we’ll be fucked, so keep your mouth closed, alright?”</p><p>“Got it.” Kravitz pats the car. “Nice to meet you, Garyl.”</p><p>Taako rolls his eyes, but he's charmed by him playing along. He turns the music back on, and the Thundermen blast out of his speakers. Kravitz nods, satisfied, and soon, they’re out of town. Taako’s eyes flick to the rearview mirror, but there’s no looking back now. They’re doing this.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Kravitz says. His tone is light enough that the disbelief doesn’t sound dangerous, but Taako clicks his tongue all the same. </p><p>“What, scared?”</p><p>“No, just. I’ve never done anything like this before. It’s wild. It’s like the kind of thing people tell stories about from college, so, I guess it’s probably good for me. I never really had anything worth writing home about the first time I went, so...” he trails off, looking awkward, but Taako crows in delight. </p><p>“I knew you weren’t a baby! Fuck yeah! I’m a drop-out too!” He slaps Kravitz on the shoulder. “I’m twenty-two and it’s fucking wild taking classes with fuckin’ freshmen. I had this writing class this semester, ughhh, and the prof totally hated my guts for no good reason- like, fuck you, Leon, I’m not calling you doctor and I’m not writing your bullshit essays about inane garbage! If I have to sit down and waste my valuable time on this planet typing, the least I’m gonna do is write about meaningful shit, you know?”</p><p>Kravitz nods. Taako recognizes the usual look of a person unaccustomed to his rapid, serpentine train of thought, but he’ll probably figure it out. He looks smart enough.</p><p>“I’m twenty-four,” Kravitz admits. “It’s...weird.”</p><p>“It’s so weird, right??”</p><p>“I went for a music degree the first time around, and uh. It didn’t work out. And college is so expensive it took me a while to get enough money to go back and try again--that, and, you know. I mean, you know, right? It’s...hard to go back.”</p><p>“So fucking hard! Goddess, I was mad depressed after I dropped out, you know. Culinary shit. I tried to go to one of those real fancy cooking schools, and we, uh, we didn’t vibe. Plus there was some other shit.” He can’t believe they have this in common. He’s so fucking relieved. Of course, Kravitz probably can’t relate to the simultaneous trial of nearly losing his fucking twin sister, but whatever. Baby steps. </p><p>“No wonder you’re a terror in the kitchen.” Kravitz grins, and Taako punches his shoulder. </p><p>“Maybe so,” he huffs. “But I know my shit, and don’t think I don’t. I can’t believe the shit they won’t let me do just because of the student rules. It’s like, I’m not a teen, alright? I know how to use the big knives! I could totally rehaul that shitty ass menu and they would thank me, but they’ve got their heads so far up their asses-” Taako clenches the steering wheel. “But we shouldn’t talk about work. It’s summer. It’s summer! Can you believe it? I feel like this was the longest semester yet.”</p><p>“No kidding,” Kravitz sighs. “I was just barely getting to class there at the end. Usually I’m pretty punctual, but..you know. You just lose it.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Taako agrees. “I’m so fucking glad we’re done. I dunno about my schedule for next semester, but I’m not exactly looking forward to it. I should at least be done with all my fuckin’ gen-eds, thank Fate. They were really dragging my creds out just because my grades weren’t exactly the best.”</p><p>“No more writing classes?”</p><p>“Oh, they’d better not put ask me to take one again, or that jackass is going to get everything what’s coming to him.” </p><p>Kravitz laughs. </p><p>Their drive is uneventful, and Kravitz eventually tips his chair back and takes a nap. Taako can’t blame him, but it does leave him alone with his thoughts. As soon as he hits a long stretch of easy road, he calls Lup and drops his stone of farspeech in the cupholder. Her response is immediate. </p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“That’s no way to greet your beloved brother.”</p><p>“Usually you text me first, asshole. I was busy.”</p><p>“But you picked up anyway. Awww.”</p><p>“You’’d better hurry up, I’ve got to tattoo a guy in like five minutes. Is it important? Do I need to kill someone? Because you know I would.”</p><p>“Course you would, Lu. Course. But nah, you don’t gotta. I’m on the road and I’m boooored.” </p><p>“So you really went and did it, huh?” She sighs, but Taako can almost hear her smile. He smiles too. </p><p>“Yeah. What was I supposed to do, take Merle? No way. Besides, it’ll be fine.” He glances at Kravitz, sleeping with his mouth open and one leg folded against the door. “‘Sides, he’s hot as hell.” </p><p>“I can’t believe you,” she says, in a way that denotes no surprise whatsoever. “When will you be back?”</p><p>“Like a week, maybe two if he falls for me. Then we’ll take the looong way home.” </p><p>She snorts. </p><p>“You’re so full of shit. Don’t die, alright? Do you have enough money for gas and shit?”</p><p>Taako’s feathers ruffle at that, but he keeps his tone even. </p><p>“I’m fine, no worries. It’ll be fun as hell.”</p><p>“Well.” She sighs again. Taako rolls his eyes. “Keep me updated. Don’t make me bail you out this time, alright?”</p><p>“No promises,” he sing-songs, and laughs. “I’ll call you again later. Have fun needling a boy.” </p><p>“Oh, you know I will. Ta-ta for now.”</p><p>“Byeeeeeee.”</p><p>Taako grins and turns the music up, high spirited and vibrating with excitement. This is going to be one hell of a trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks to hannahlady and a few others on tumblr for the bumper stickers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Hard To Look Right At You, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first proposal. Kravitz gets a little competitive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all your sweet sweet comments!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kravitz wakes up when the car slows down, and he sits up and looks around, completely disoriented. His neck hurts and his mouth is dry and he’s in the car with Taako, an intimidatingly hot boy he barely knows. Who kissed him. Taako, who he’s going to fake propose to. </p>
<p>His stomach is going to tie the knot before he does. </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re awake,” Taako says, almost soft, and Kravitz can’t help but smile a little. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He fixes his locs and unruffles his outfit. Sleeping in the car isn’t great for fashion. Or for boys. His head feels emptier than his wallet. “Where are we?”</p>
<p>“Dunno,” Taako shrugs. “Comin’ in on a little town I thought might have some decent grub, though. You ready to play the game?”</p>
<p>“So ready,” Kravitz says, not ready at all, and Taako laughs. </p>
<p>“It’s not like it’s real. You can say whatever dumb shit you want. Or am I proposing? Does it matter?” </p>
<p>“I can do it.” Maybe if he says it out loud enough times he can convince himself it’s true. Although that doesn’t bode well for the fate of the act. “How bad can it be?”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit!” Taako pulls into the little town and follows the signs to a small diner, lit up bright in the dying orange-purple-red light of the sun. He parks and turns off the car, and the silence stuns Kravitz after the hum of the vehicle and Taako’s music for miles and miles. He feels shaky and hungry and nervous and buzzing and he sort of wants to chew up his fingernails, but he won’t. He painted them black for this special, a callback to the old days of seeing shows in high school with Sloane. </p>
<p>Taako leans into the backseat and digs out his bag, and he pulls out a ring box that he opens to display a beautiful shining ring inside, charmed to sparkle invitingly. </p>
<p>“Jewel’s fake, conjured it, but I think it looks pretty good.” He grins, clearly proud of his handiwork, and Kravitz has to admit it.</p>
<p>“That looks so real, Taako. It’s incredible.” </p>
<p>“Aw, shucks.” His grin gets even wider. Kravitz knows elves have sharp teeth, but Taako almost looks like a predator in the dim sunset light. Kravitz just has to remember they’re on the same side--them against the truth, them against money and harsh reality and boredom. </p>
<p>Well, they’ll definitely win that last fight.</p>
<p>“We should make it a competition. We take turns trying to out-propose each other, whaddya think?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit,” Kravitz says. “I don’t know. I’m pretty competitive. I don’t know if you want to awaken that beast.”</p>
<p>“You?” Taako scoffs. “Prove it.”</p>
<p>A flame ignites in Kravitz’s stomach, burning the butterflies and wasps to smithereens. He’s going to make Taako blush if he has to die trying. </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” he says, serious, and he pockets the ring box.  </p>
<p>“YES!!!” Taako howls, and they race to the door of the diner the second after Taako locks Garyl with a cheery little honk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they enter the diner, Kravitz slips an arm around Taako’s waist. Not to be outdone, Taako leans right into it so much Kravitz is nearly pushed over, but he holds his ground. </p>
<p>“Table for two,” he says, smooth as butter, and the hostess smiles and shows them to a little old booth with the ugliest pink upholstery he’s ever seen. Taako splits off to sit opposite him and gives him a desperate look like he’ll die if they aren’t connected at the hip, and Kravitz smiles and squeezes his hand across the table. Absolutely goopy. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you two sweet,” the waitress says, appearing like she was summoned fresh for their convenience. She’s wearing a cute apron over a sweet yellow uniform dress, and Kravitz wonders if they’ve teleported back in time. She passes them two sticky menus. “I’m Jenny, I’ll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink?”</p>
<p>“Mountain Dew me, baby.” Taako grins.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a coffee, please,” Kravitz adds. She gives them another big fake smile and thanks them before walking away. </p>
<p>“Lookin’ good, Krav. Keep it up,” Taako whispers. Kravitz gives him the stink eye. They need to stay in character if they want to be truly effective. </p>
<p>“Not as good as you look,” he says instead, nearly syruppy, and Taako has to bite his tongue not to laugh. </p>
<p>They finally let go to flip through the menus, Taako commenting the whole way through on their selections, and by the time they’ve picked their dinner, the waitress is back with a glittering, sizzling glass of Dew and a stout, hideous mug full of black coffee. Kravitz dumps some sugar in it and takes a sip. Nasty. He adds two more packets. Taako watches him, incredibly amused. </p>
<p>“I’ll take the steak, medium rare, and mashed potatoes, gravy on the side, thank you.” Taako smiles through ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. </p>
<p>“Course,” Jenny says, incredibly professional. </p>
<p>“I’d like a bacon cheeseburger, some pink, with tots on the side. And,” he smiles at Taako. “An oreo milkshake with two straws, please.” He sips his coffee to hide his bastard grin.</p>
<p>“Oh, honey,” Taako says. “Aren’t you sweet as pie?” He’s so into it Kravitz almost spits the coffee, but he chokes it down instead, nearly burning his esophagus doubly with the hot, corrosive brew. “Cherry on top, if you have any.”</p>
<p>“You got it, sweetheart.” Jenny winks. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“That’ll be fine,” Kravitz croaks, and the wind whisks Jenny away once again. “You’re going to murder me,” he hisses. </p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>Kravitz kicks him under the table.</p>
<p>“Now now, you don’t want me to retaliate in these shoes, mister.”</p>
<p>Their milkshake arrives, and Taako pulls off the cherry and makes a whole show of biting it, letting the juice stain his lips that gloss left one hundred miles ago. He closes his mouth for a moment and then sticks his tongue out, a tied cherry stem on the red-stained tip. Kravitz feels a real ass shudder travel through his body. Taako is...talented. Kravitz has to give him that. He smiles and leans in to drink from the milkshake, prompting Taako to spit the stem on the table so he can drink at the same time and they can stare soupily at each other over it like lovers do. </p>
<p>If Kravitz weren’t getting really into this, he’d be so embarrassed he’d spontaneously combust. It’s a good as hell milkshake, though. </p>
<p>He gives a cursory glance around the fading restaurant, mostly packed with older couples. It’s falling apart, struggling to hold its own. There’s the staticy hum of the refrigerated pie rotator, and the din of old music playing a little too quiet in the background. It’s cute, in a homely way. Not somewhere Kravitz would really propose, though. </p>
<p>Where would he? He’s not sure. He’s never had a strong enough relationship to even consider it, although he’s never exactly been into the really public ones. They put a lot of pressure on people. Maybe it’s different when you’re in love. He looks back at Taako and imagines being that in love with him, wanting to spend a lifetime with him. It makes him feel warm in a dangerous kind of way, just like the shitty coffee, and he focuses on something else instead. </p>
<p>“Would you rather...” he casts about for something interesting to say that doesn’t make it look like they’ve essentially just met, aka the truth, “Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?”</p>
<p>“Vampire, obvs.” Taako quirks an eyebrow at the question, but takes it seriously and ticks off points with his fingers. “Immortal, fashionable, sick as hell, cool teeth, werewolves smell when they get wet.” </p>
<p>Kravitz nods sagely. </p>
<p>“I’m with you there.” </p>
<p>“Course you are, goth boy. It’s not even a choice. You would eat that shit up.”</p>
<p>Kravitz frowns, hoping he’s not that obvious, but Taako isn’t necessarily wrong. </p>
<p>“Okay, what about a horse or an octopus.” </p>
<p>Taako giggles. </p>
<p>“What do they even have in common?” He leans forward and takes a loud slurp of their milkshake. “Shit, um. Hmmm.” </p>
<p>“What don’t they? An octopus is basically a double horse.”</p>
<p>Taako nearly chokes on his milkshake and coughs through fits of laughter. </p>
<p>“Murderer! You’re killing me!” </p>
<p>“Serves you right.” Kravitz adopts an interrogator’s voice. “Now answer the damn question.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t I get to ask you one?”</p>
<p>“He’s avoiding an answer!”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, uhhhhhh,” Taako says. “Octopus. Tentacles are neat.” </p>
<p>Kravitz nods. “I think I’d be a horse.”</p>
<p>“One of those big ass fellas with the boots, right? All buff and glossy with your hair down when you run with the wind in the meadows? Shit, were you a kid that liked Spirit way too much?”</p>
<p>Kravitz’s cheeks grow hot. </p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>Taako grins. “Horse boy! Horse boy! I can’t believe you were a horse boy!”</p>
<p>“Horses are cool!”</p>
<p>“No doubt, no doubt! I dig horses too, just would rather ride one than be one.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lie and you know it.” Kravitz eyes him dangerously, as if this conversation were much more serious. </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, maybe. Maybe I would like to be a horse and feel the wind in my hair and kick a guy so hard I break his jaw.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you can do that last one in your mortal form.” Kravitz laughs. </p>
<p>“Too right!” Taako slams a fist on the table, making the cheap silverware dance. “I have very powerful and sexy legs!”</p>
<p>A bell ding-dings and Kravitz looks up prairie dog style. “I think that’s our food!”</p>
<p>“Perfect!”</p>
<p>Kravitz slides out of the booth, the upholstery sticking to his ass, and he glances around. Their waitress is coming, but not too close. Perfect. Perfect. He can do this. It’s going to be great. Maybe Taako will even kiss him again. A guy can hope, right? </p>
<p>He clears his throat, and when that doesn’t work, he just raises his voice. </p>
<p>“Taako, I’ve been thinking...for a long time about this.” A few elderly heads turn. Excellent. He just has to put one word in front of another. “We’ve been together a long time now,” about three total hours, plus the party, “And I know how I feel about you, and I think I know how you feel about me.” Vague amusement? Basic attraction? Easy to con? Available?</p>
<p>An older man whistles. Kravitz clears his throat again and tries to sound a little choked up.</p>
<p>“I was going to do this when we got to our destination, but I keep looking in your gorgeous eyes and seeing the future-” this is so cheesy Taako bites his fist to keep from giggling, his eyes nearly spilling over in what the old ladies will hopefully think is overwhelming love. “And I just couldn’t wait any longer. Taako...” </p>
<p>Kravitz gets down on one knee, and he pulls the ring box out of his pocket. The diners gasp, even though they probably could have seen what was coming fifteen miles away. He pops the box open and the fake gem glitters like the gods created it by hand. Taako blushes furiously, looking surprised even though it was his idea. </p>
<p>“Will you marry me?” He smiles. The restaurant is silent. You could hear a fork drop. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Taako sputters, and he gets up from the booth, his bare thighs sticking even worse than Kravitz’s pants. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” He pulls Kravitz up and kisses him hard, so passionate that Kravitz almost loses his feet. He backs up and waves his hands at his face, clearly tearing up. “I love you so much, you big lovesick fool! Of course I’ll marry you!” </p>
<p>The diner bursts into applause, a few of the regular-sorts whistling and cheering. Old people fucking love romance, Taako had explained in the car, and Kravitz is ready to believe that. Poor Jenny brings their food, and she smiles a slightly more genuine smile. </p>
<p>“Here you go,” she says. “On the house. You two should celebrate.” </p>
<p>Kravitz narrowly avoids pumping his fist in the air. He can’t believe it fucking worked. He can’t believe Taako kissed him again. He feels unconquerable. He could punch the sky in the face. He feels like he swallowed a gallon of pop rocks. If this continues, he’s going to go nuts. Surely it won’t feel so incredible every time though, right?</p>
<p>Diner food never tasted better.</p>
<p>When they get back out to Garyl, full of potatoes and attention and three different kinds of free pie, Kravitz could walk on air. Luckily the food is heavy enough to keep his balloon tethered. Taako unlocks the door for him, a bemused grin still on his face, and they slide in and close the doors and simultaneously tip their heads back and appreciate the silence. It’s full dark now, and the car is a little chilly, but it feels good after the heat and excitement of the diner. </p>
<p>Taako holds out his hand and admires the glint of the ring in the dim light of the diner sign. The glitter charm is wearing off, but a few stray sparks still come off of it. He starts to laugh, and then Kravitz catches the bug, and soon they’re cackling so hard they’re wheezing. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it fucking worked!” he howls. “You were amazing!”</p>
<p>“You were pretty incredible too- that kiss-”</p>
<p>“I’m so fuckin’ sorry, man, I didn’t mean to, I just got swept up in it all. I would have asked before doing it the first time-”</p>
<p>The first time? Kravitz frowns in the darkness. What about their picnic table kiss? What about the taste of wine and starlight Kravitz has definitely not been dreaming about since Tuesday at 1:34 am? Does Taako not remember?</p>
<p>“No, uh, it was, um.” He can’t believe he’s flustered now. “It was completely fine.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Taako says, a slow smile spreading across his unreadable, freckled face. “Cause I’m gonna do it next time, too.” </p>
<p>“Promise? Because I’m definitely going to retaliate.”</p>
<p>“Promise,” Taako says. “Let’s get the hell out of this dump ass town and go dupe some other people.” </p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>Taako starts the car and pulls back onto the interstate, and this time, they listen to the radio. All of the songs seem to be about love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'll Find Your Lips in the Streetlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's getting late, so Taako and Kravitz check into a hotel. BUT THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!!! WHO COULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING???? OH NOOOOOO. And wouldn't it be just WILD if they decided to PRACTICE KISSING? For the act, of course. It's the chapter you've been waiting for!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all of the amazing comments!!! They mean a whole lot to me!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m telling you,” Taako insists. “It all started with that bastard creation, the Double Down, you remember that? That fuckin’ nonsense? The chicken sandwich where the buns were chicken and there was bacon between the chickens that you had to pick up with your mortal, unprotected hands?”</p>
<p>Kravitz laughs. </p>
<p>“Oh goddess, that was so long ago! But you’re right, you’re right- and the Doritos Locos Taco, got to be, it’s right up there!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean, I get it, it’s weird, but it’s nothing like the godsforsaken Double Down. I’m serious.” Taako drums on the steering wheel, getting antsy. They’re close to their next stop, and he needs to stretch his legs something fierce. “Like- it’s a sin! It’s unforgivable! This shit where you have to--you know there’s this unspoken agreement where you touch food, right? It’s the-”</p>
<p>“It’s on the carbs.”</p>
<p>“It’s on the carbs, yeah! Like, I don’t want to relitigate the whole sandwich argument-”</p>
<p>“A poptart isn’t a sandwich.”</p>
<p>“I said I don’t want to relitigate, but you’re wrong, anyway-”</p>
<p>“It’s a ravioli.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you make me turn this car around, you hot piece of shit.” </p>
<p>Kravitz snickers. Taako wants to choke him a little, but also he’s having a great time. It’s good to have someone who can play along with his bullshit. He sort of expected Kravitz to be a dry noodle of a man, all crunch and no flavor, but there’s a lot more to him than meets the eye. At least, so far. For one thing, the stoic image is all an act. He’s a complete ass. It’s awesome.</p>
<p>“ANYWAY,” Taako says. “You can touch food on the carbs! There's a social convention- That- it’s a natural law! It’s science, baby! I mean, you wouldn’t pick up a fucking steak and eat it with your hands like some kind of fucking caveman-”</p>
<p>“Not with that attitude.”</p>
<p>“But you can pick up a sandwich by the bread! Or a mini-tart, a tartlet, by the pastry case, or-”</p>
<p>“Or a poptart-”</p>
<p>“By the carbs. You can’t just go around touching proteins! And this bastard sandwich wants you to pick up the motherfucking chicken-”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t it breaded?”</p>
<p>“Breading isn’t enough!”</p>
<p>“Chicken fingers.”</p>
<p>“That’s different, that’s a dippable. It’s meant to be picked up, it’s baby-ass finger food.” Taako huffs and blows his bangs out of his face. </p>
<p>“I’m trying to think of a protein you would just pick up-” Kravitz holds back giggles.</p>
<p>“And you’re having a hard time, right? It’s an exceptions only sort of rule!” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make any sense at all! That’s like saying something lasts for the duration! Of course it lasts for the fucking duration-”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you had that professor too? I thought you weren’t getting a magic degree!” Taako grins and looks at Kravitz, his bangs flopping right back into his eyes. Oh well. They’re almost there. </p>
<p>“I’ve picked up some magic here and there. It’s useful.”</p>
<p>“No kidding.” Taako smiles. They keep having more in common than he thought, and it feels good. He pulls off the highway and into the nearest town. He shouldn’t rub at his eyes and fuck up his makeup any more than it’s already been fucked, but he wants to so bad. “Gettin’ late,” he mumbles, following the signs to a decent enough hotel. Not too schmancy, this is a low cost field trip. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kravitz yawns, stretching his limbs farther than Garyl’s compact size allows. “I’m ready to go to bed.” </p>
<p>“Says the guy that took a nap earlier!”</p>
<p>Kravitz tries to defend himself but can’t produce any coherent words. </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Taako says. “Anyway, you’re copilot, so you gotta look for vacancy signs.”</p>
<p>“On it, Captain,” Kravitz quips, and he turns to stare out the window. Taako smiles.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll order you around.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>Taako turns down the music so Kravitz can see better, and they drive for a while in comfortable quiet. It’s been raining for the past couple of miles, and the pavement is neon and reflective and beautiful. Impressionism, but make it electric. </p>
<p>“There,” Kravitz says, and points, and Taako turns into the half-filled wet parking lot. He parks, and they go in, both of them stretching and groaning and limping and cursing under their breath. Taako honks Garyl and smiles, reaching for the sky and feeling the soft chill of the damp air. They’re getting closer to the coast. Maybe they should take a detour and find a beach. Hopefully Kravitz packed a swim suit, although the alternative isn’t half bad. Come skinny dipping with me, he’ll say. For the act. It’s research. </p>
<p>The lobby is brightly lit and mostly dry, and Taako clips up to the counter with all the unearned confidence in the world. He tugs Kravitz along with him, warm, thick, strong, there, and leans into his side like he fits there, puzzle-piece style. </p>
<p>“How can I help you?” The desk person smiles warmly. Fuck, it feels so late. Garyl doesn't have a clock, and Taako left his stone in the car. It could be 9pm or 1am, for all he knows. He feels like they’ve been driving an eternity.</p>
<p>“Helloooooo,” he croons. He shows off his now barely glittering ring. “We just got engaged, isn’t that wonderful??”</p>
<p>“Incredible. Do you have a reservation?” </p>
<p>“Nah, we’d like to get a room now, if you please. What do you have?” Taako bats his eyelashes, hoping for some kind of freebie. </p>
<p>“How many nights?”</p>
<p>“Just one.”</p>
<p>“And two people?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“I only have rooms left with one bed, is that alright?”</p>
<p>Taako feels Kravitz stiffen next to him, but he plows on ahead. </p>
<p>“Of course! We’re so excited to celebrate our engagement, if you know what I mean.” Holy shit. They’re doing this. Are they doing this? They’re doing this. They could try another hotel, or… or. “Do you have any...deals?” </p>
<p>The hotel employee walks them through the process and takes Kravitz’s credit card and Taako’s licence plate (SZL-IT-UP). In a sleepy blink, they’re in their room with their luggage, the smell of the pool coming in from the hall. Taako lets the door slam shut and starfishes on the king bed, laughing. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe this!”</p>
<p>“Neither can I.” Kravitz stands in the doorway, watching Taako. Taako sits up and looks at him. </p>
<p>“What, is the bed a problem? I’ll keep my hands to myself, don’t worry. It’s plenty big.”</p>
<p>“It’s, uh, it’s fine,” Kravitz says, clearly nervous. </p>
<p>“I don’t bite,” Taako says, and grins with all his sharp teeth. Of course, he feels a little like a shaken soda about it too, but it’s fine. It’s fine!!!! “It’ll add to our act! And, this way we didn’t have to drive around all night!” </p>
<p>“You’re right, you’re right, it’s just-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s weird, but also. Maybe amazing?” </p>
<p>Kravitz gives him a little smile and Taako relaxes somewhat. </p>
<p>“Just going to warn you now,” Kravitz says, with all of the seriousness of a funeral director. “I have cold feet.” </p>
<p>“If you put them on me, you’re a dead man.”</p>
<p>Kravitz sticks his tongue out at Taako, and Taako laughs so hard he almost chokes. Okay. They’re okay. Things are okay. It’s not that weird.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s that weird. </p>
<p>Taako takes his makeup off and gets ready for bed, his feet so relieved he’s finally ditched the shoes. Tomorrow, he’s definitely phoning in a more practical outfit. Or Kravitz can drive. That would be fine, if Garyl trusts him. Garyl is a sensitive beast. He undoes his braid and brushes his hair out, staring at himself in the mirror. Is it weird that Krav is going to see him without makeup? Maybe. Even in the kitchen he wears some. But he’s not gonna fuckin sleep in the shit, no way. So he takes a deep breath and pads back out in his bare feet and tiny shorts and his big t-shirt that almost touches the hem of the shorts. It’s a real look.</p>
<p>He’s pretty satisfied when Kravitz stares at him like a big dumb idiot. </p>
<p>“Like what you see?” he teases, but it feels good. </p>
<p>“Y- uh, mm- You look, you look nice, Taako.” </p>
<p>Taako cackles and flops back on the bed, making still-prim-and-proper Kravitz bounce. </p>
<p>“I’m in my sleepies, dude, I don’t look nice, I look exhausted.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Kravitz says, like he’s not quite convinced. “I’ll uh, I’ll get ready, then.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever.” Taako posts up and flips on the tv, looking for his very favorite thing about hotels--the Food Network. Kravitz disappears. </p>
<p>Taako gets a very, very bad idea. Or a very, very good idea. It’s subjective. </p>
<p>“Hey Krav?”</p>
<p>“Are we doing that?”</p>
<p>Taako ignores him, admiring his pajamas. It's sort of wonderful. With the strict getup earlier, Taako expected monogrammed silk pjs, or at least a matching set in plaid or something. He’s wearing a band t-shirt that shows off his delicious arms and pants with saxophone-playing dinosaurs riding skateboards. Sue him, Taako's eyes linger at the crotch. Ugh. Taako wants to keep him. If only they were dating for real. </p>
<p>“Krav, that kiss was pretty decent for a surprise and all, but-” Kravitz sits on the bed and gets as comfortable as he appears to be capable of next to Taako. “But what if we could make it more convincing?”</p>
<p>“More convincing?” Kravitz looks at Taako and Taako feels his ears burn, but he pushes forward. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Like we’ve done it before.”</p>
<p>Kravitz makes that weird face again, but Taako doesn’t know what to do about that, so he pretends it didn’t happen. </p>
<p>“You, wh- you- what- what are you suggesting?”</p>
<p>“I’m just suggesting we practice kissing! For the act! To make it more realistic!”</p>
<p>“For the act,” Kravitz confirms slowly, and Taako feels like he sees right through him. So what if he wants to kiss a handsome boy! Sue! Him! He enjoys nice things! And what is he supposed to do, just ask? They’re not dating for real. Taako may as well get as much as he can out of it.</p>
<p>“Right, for the act.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess it...wouldn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah!!” Taako bounces on the bed, tucking his legs under him. “I think we should try it a couple ways. Like, this time I kissed you, so maybe- maybe-” he stutters a little, long ears certainly flicking with the deception. Hopefully Kravitz doesn’t know too many full-blooded elves, because if he could read his expressions that easy, Taako’s fucked. </p>
<p>“You want me to kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Pretend to kiss me.”</p>
<p>“But for real.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly.” </p>
<p>Kravitz frowns at him for a long time, the excitement of a Food Network Challenge a comedic juxtaposition in the background. Taako watches him expectantly. </p>
<p>“I mean, if you don’t want to, you don’t-”</p>
<p>Kravitz kisses him. </p>
<p>It’s not like when Taako kissed him for the first time in that shitty diner. It’s soft. It’s so nice, Taako can’t even begin to describe it. He closes his eyes and leans into it, surprised when Kravitz pulls away. He licks his lips, feeling them tingle.</p>
<p>Wow. </p>
<p>“How was that?” Kravitz still looks nervous. Taako wants to poke him in the stomach. He’s too good at this to doubt himself!</p>
<p>“Good, but, but, but, I think, uh. Maybe one mo gain?”</p>
<p>“Ah, alright...” And Kravitz leans in again. This time he puts a strong hand at Taako’s waist and pulls him in to meet those perfect, soft lips. Taako’s own lips part and Kravitz pushes his tongue in, just a little, just enough to send electric vibrations down Taako’s delicate spine. Kravitz’s other hand goes to Taako’s thigh to steady himself, and the grip of his shockingly cold hand surprises him enough he doesn’t expect Kravitz to suck on his tongue, pulling him closer, making their teeth click together- kissing him like some kind of fucking movie, all pink filter and blowing curtains, and Taako pulls away to gasp for breath and sees Kravitz’s pupils dilated like a cat ready to hunt and-</p>
<p>And he never could have predicted that. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” he mumbles, hand going automatically to his lips. Kravitz mirrors him and Taako almost laughs. </p>
<p>“Was that too much?”</p>
<p>“No, uh, no, it, perfect-” </p>
<p>“It perfect?”</p>
<p>“Shut up! You- stole my breath away!”</p>
<p>Kravitz laughs, flushed, and looks away, and Taako has to look away too to compose himself. He can’t fucking believe this guy. His heart is racing. He’s supposed to sleep next to him after that? </p>
<p>“Was that good enough, or do you think we need more practice? You know, for the act?”</p>
<p>“Right, um, shit, uh.” Taako’s still a mess. He pushes his bangs out of his face and blows his cheeks out. “Maybe, later. Raincheck.” </p>
<p>“Right,” Kravitz echoes. He stalls for a moment, eyes still so dark Taako could backstroke through them, and finally decides to get under the blankets. Taako follows suit. </p>
<p>It’s quiet for a while. Taako keeps thinking about his lips, his thighs, his waist, the presence right next to him in bed. It’s been a long time since he literally slept with someone. He doesn’t usually do long-term stuff that would allow that sort of thing, anyway. He’d like to think he’s more the one-night-stand type, but he’s pretty factually the alone type. The laptop on the other side of the bed type. The eating crackers under the covers type. </p>
<p>“You think the lady with the purple hair is gonna get kicked off next?” Taako finally says, something, anything, to fill the heavy air. </p>
<p>“I can’t see shit,” Kravitz admits. “I took my contacts out.” </p>
<p>“Don’t you have glasses?”</p>
<p>“I do, but they’re incredibly dorky.” He laughs. Taako instantly needs to see them, asapity. </p>
<p>“Show me!”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, fine.” Kravitz gets out of bed and goes to his luggage, unsnapping a case. He turns around and he’s wearing these ridiculously thick frames, dark and heavy and, unfortunately, supremely sexy. </p>
<p>“You’re killing me,” Taako says, stifling a giggle. </p>
<p>“They’re not that ugly.” </p>
<p>That’s not what Taako meant, but he’ll keep that to himself. Taako imagines kissing him again with those on, letting him really see his face up close...their noses bumping, their tongues touching…the taste of their toothpaste and the desperate sham of the stupid act…</p>
<p>Kravitz gets back under the covers. Taako aches. </p>
<p>“I think I’m ready to sleep,” Taako says. </p>
<p>“Oh, we can turn the TV off, then.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s been a long day. I’m right there with you.”</p>
<p><em>Are you? Really?</em> Taako wants to make him answer. But he turns off the light instead, and for a moment, before they turn the TV off, watches the glint of the Food Network off Kravitz’s stupid, sexy lenses. </p>
<p>It takes him a long time to fall asleep with someone in his bed, that strange weight opposite him, that other warmth under the covers. There’s a space between them he aches to close, to ask Kravitz to wrap him up in his arms and hold him close like he’s never really been held before, and it’s so strong it scares him. He rolls over and faces the windows, squeezing his eyes shut tight and willing himself to calm down. It feels like an eternity before he falls asleep, and he has to pretend not to be yearning so hard his chest hurts. He can’t. He shouldn’t. It’s fake.</p>
<p>But oh, does he want it to be real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Wanna Wake Up With You All In Tangles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kravitz takes his feelings into his own hands. Taako proposes. There are a few hitches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finally earn the M rating!! Content warning: at the beginning of this chapter, Kravitz masturbates. </p><p>Thank you so much for all of the great comments!! They're really keeping me afloat right now!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kravitz knew sharing the bed was a dangerous idea. He had no idea he would wake up in a tangle of limbs that didn't all belong to him. He especially didn't know how nice it would feel, how warm his chest would be, how hard it would be to pull away. He rolls over and wraps his own arms around himself. Taako shifts slightly, the bed heavy with his form, and Kravitz can’t stand it a second longer. He gets out of bed. </p><p>His heart pounds like a rabbit’s, a startling change from how relaxed he was just moments ago. Taako can’t know. Taako can’t know Kravitz had his arms wrapped around him, holding him close, practically spooning. In all his years, he’s never had anything like that, and it scares him how much he craves it now that he’s had a taste. </p><p>Taako was so warm. </p><p>He goes to the bathroom and, safe behind the flimsy lock, rubs his face and groans. He’s got more of a problem than he initially assessed. </p><p>Look, it isn’t fair. Kravitz hasn’t been in a lot of relationships. Of course he appreciates a little touch and closeness! Of course his body is crying out desperately, so nearly in reach of something it wants. Kravitz just can’t have that, though, so he’ll have to make do. </p><p>He strips and gets in the shower. He leans against the tiled wall and sighs. He can’t believe it. He can’t believe he’s hard for Taako. Taako, from work. Taako, the kitchen menace. Taako, who he once chased with his dipshit friends through two different buildings back when he worked for university security almost a year ago. Taako, with that gap in his teeth and that smattering of freckles Kravitz wants to draw constellations in and the most confidence he’s ever seen in a living being. </p><p>He closes his eyes and imagines that face, nose crinkled in amused delight, eyes glittering dangerously. That long, gorgeous hair, loose around his face like last night. The slight smudge of absent makeup, long ears perked, lips full and expectant. </p><p>He kissed Taako, last night. He kissed him and it felt so good. They’ve kissed five times now, five very different times that keep replaying in Kravitz’s head. Two at the party. One at the diner. Two in bed. With permission to do it again, for the act. </p><p>The stupid act.</p><p>His heart aches, and that’s not all. He wishes they’d just gone into this like a relationship. He wishes it weren’t all built on deceit. He wishes Taako remembered kissing him under the stars, because that spun his world around so completely he’s not sure he’s not still dreaming. But what is he supposed to do, just tell him? </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>As long as they’re playing pretend, he might as well play other stupid games. </p><p>He strokes himself, imagining Taako. Imagining Taako’s hands around him, one around his waist for support and one around his cock, his hand gentle but firm. He covers his mouth, nearly biting his hand to keep quiet. He can’t wake Taako up moaning his name in the fucking shower. </p><p>He remembers the solid warmth of Taako from bed, that quirky smile, his unusual voice, his laugh. Yeah, I’ll order you around. What else could he have meant? Surely it was a joke, but what if it wasn’t? </p><p>He moans, leaning harder against the wall, warm water dripping down his face. He strokes faster, impatient, just like Taako would be. Egging him on, urging him to fall apart. </p><p>He thinks of Taako’s lips, his tongue, his warmth, his smile, his bare thighs and long hair and shorts that say ENEMY OF THE STATE on the ass. He thinks of Taako’s ass. </p><p>What he wouldn’t give to make this real. They could pick up condoms at any drugstore. It would be so easy. They’re two grown, gay men on a roadtrip to see the Thundermen, for fuck’s sake. </p><p>They could have it all.</p><p>He comes with a desperate gasp that he can’t quite muffle, and he lets the pleasure wash over him. It’s some relief, but he can’t deny what got him there, and his cheeks burn as he finally starts washing himself. </p><p>He’s falling for Taako. </p><p> </p><p>When Kravitz steps out of the bathroom, mostly dry and still flushed, Taako is awake. He greets Kravitz with a dull grunt and a cup of in-room coffee, and Kravitz’s heart swells when he sips it and finds it sweet as hell. Taako drinks what must be his third cup of a much lighter colored brew, and then he takes over the bathroom, leaving Kravitz alone with his thoughts. Thoughts like what Taako’s love language must be, and what he’ll wear today, and whether Taako’s shower will go like his own did. He shakes his head to clear out the cotton candy and insulation, and he gets dressed for the day and packs up. </p><p>Today, he’s a little more casual in dark, tight jeans and a dark purple button-up with a subtle pattern of black-line roses. He rolls the cuffs up and admires his reflection, and he drinks more coffee and waits for Taako to get perfect. </p><p>Taako must have had the same idea, because instead of a fancy outfit with three different patterns, he comes out wearing a crop top that says YOU ARE NOT IMMUNE TO PROPAGANDA and very, very short purple shorts that say PROPAGANDA on the ass. Kravitz cannot contain his laughter, and Taako looks incredibly pleased with himself. </p><p>“Where in the world do you get these clothes?” he asks, and Taako brushes him off with a cheeky smile and a wave. He’s also magicked his hair to a lovely soft pink color and curled it gently, and Kravitz misses the old golden-blonde look and treasures the new one in equal measure. </p><p>They’re too late for continental breakfast, so they check out and hop in Garyl to find a proper little cafe to work their bullshit magic. </p><p>It doesn’t go very well. </p><p>Taako orders the red velvet pancakes and a breakfast platter, and Kravitz gets ham and hashbrowns and rye toast, and right as they’re about to get their food, Taako gets up and clears his throat.</p><p>It was hard enough to pitch, and now he’s going to die catching. </p><p>“Kravitz,” Taako says sweetly, in the loudest voice audibly possible. “When I met you, I knew I’d met my match. It was only a matter of time before we arrived at this moment.”</p><p>Kravitz has a very hard time looking directly at Taako. He could cook his own eggs sunny-side-up on his face. At least that would be easier, because he’d be blinded by egg goo and not have to make eye contact. </p><p>“I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me.” Taako pretends to get choked up and buys into the act so hard he nearly cries. Kravitz wants the booth to swallow him up and suffocate him. </p><p>Taako gets down on one knee. He opens the ring box, charmed this time to exude rays of pink light that match Taako’s hair. Kravitz has to wonder when he had the fucking time. </p><p>“Let’s dance together at our wedding, baby. I’d give anything to hear a yes from you right now.”</p><p>Oh yeah. Kravitz has to accept. </p><p>“I-” Act. Remember the act. “Of course I’ll marry you!” He stands and pulls Taako to his feet and, feeling a little like retribution, dips Taako and kisses the wild breath out of him. When he pulls away, he’s wearing Taako’s lipgloss and his chest is heaving and the customers sitting by them are clapping politely. </p><p>“Uh, here’s your food,” the poor waiter, who can’t be older than 17, says, and he puts the plates on the table with a ceramic clunk. </p><p>“Thanks,” Kravitz says, still holding Taako captive in the dip, and, what the hell, he kisses Taako again. Taako laughs and wraps his arms around him and kisses back, and Kravitz has to stand them both up so he doesn’t drop his fake groom on the sticky tile. </p><p>Heart pounding and ring finger now glowing, Kravitz digs into his breakfast, watching Taako do the same. They don’t get a discount, or free pie, but when Kravitz comes back from the restroom, he finds an older man at their table, lecturing Taako, whose face is bright red and ears are laid back flat. Kravitz stalls out of sight so he can eavesdrop. </p><p>“If you really love that man, you should propose somewhere nice, not this dump! It’s a good ring, I’ll give you that, but that beautiful hunk of individual man is going to leave you if you’re so cheap you’re gettin’ engaged in a frickin’ cafe like this one! Take him to a monument or a park, for Pan’s sake! If your love is real, you treasure him and treat him right, you hear?” </p><p>Kravitz has to cover his mouth, nearly hyperventilating with holding back giggles. </p><p>“I get it, man, I do.” Taako folds his hands and sits up straight and then leans in. “But it’s my motherfucking business where I propose to my boyfriend, my fiance, and he already said yes, so I don’t think I need any help in that department, thank you, SIR.” </p><p>The old man scoffs and slaps down a twenty. </p><p>“Here. Buy a ticket to the fair and try again on the top of a ferris wheel.” </p><p>“Thanks for the cash, dipshit! I’mma use it to spoil my fiance, who is engaged to be married to me! Peace!” Taako slams his hands on the table, grabs the twenty before the old fart can change his mind, and motors to the cashier. Kravitz joins him just out of sight of the old man, hearing him mutter colorful things under his breath. They pay and head out to Garyl, Taako slamming his door shut so hard the poor thing rattles. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Kravitz soothes. “It’s not real.”</p><p>“And what if it were? It’s my godsdamned business where I do what!”</p><p>“We did propose in public.”</p><p>“Yeah, but whether or not you would say yes has nothing to do with him! Plus fuck ferris wheels! They’re not romantic! They’re just- fuckin- they’re awful!”</p><p>“Taako, are you afraid of heights?”</p><p>“What the fuck does that have to do with that man I should have cursed to grow nose hair so long he trips on it?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Just interesting. </p><p>Taako slams the steering wheel and Garyl beeps in surprise. </p><p>“Motherfucker!” </p><p>“It’s not real, Taako. It’s fine. He didn’t hurt my feelings. You did a lovely job. Plus, we still got cheap food out of it.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Taako says, and no more. He pulls out of the parking lot and gets right back on the lonesome road.  </p><p>Kravitz thinks about the possessive way Taako said boyfriend for miles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Wasn't Looking For This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baring your soul is the staple of any proper road trip. The boys get to know each other a little better, and we have our third proposal. Bring it on, Olive Garden.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all of the sweet comments! They mean a lot. I hope this chapter cheers your day up a little.</p><p>Just a content warning--cancer is mentioned briefly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just hate being pitied!” Taako admits, still angry thirty miles down the road. Kravitz looks at him and Taako’s cheeks burn, his ears still flattened back so much so they’re getting uncomfortable against the headrest. Taako wills himself to calm down but Lady Fate demands he explode first. Lucky he has a willing enough target. </p><p>“Yeah?” Kravitz says, gently plying for him to continue without adding anything that might piss him off. Good. Taako’s mad enough already. </p><p>“Yeah. Fuck. I’ve been through more than enough of it. Especially old people. Ugh. People think they’re so fuckin’ entitled to your story, to the shit you do--your choices--and--it- I- Ugh.” </p><p>Kravitz just nods. Taako kind of wants him to say something stupid so he can keep being mad for a good reason. </p><p>“Like, like,” he’s going to open his stupid mouth and swallow his foot whole. At least he’s wearing sneakers today instead of heels. “When my sister almost died, everyone had something to fuckin’ say about it! It was all, ohhh, you poor pathetic little thing, here’s a shitty casserole because I’m doing better than you!”</p><p>Kravitz blinks, but lets Taako go on. </p><p>“Like, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this, slather it on her and hope the cancer goes away like it’s full of fuckin’ fairy dust? Or every time we got moved around, it was all, aw, poor little orphans, no home, we’ll make it better! And you know what?”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“The ones who pitied us the most were always the ones who gave us away the fastest!” </p><p>“That really sucks, Taako, I don’t know what to say.” </p><p>“Mmmmmgh.” Taako wishes he weren’t driving so he could rip his face off. He white knuckles the steering wheel instead. “You didn’t need to know that. It’s whatever.”</p><p>“No, I, um. I understand more than you’d think. Istus and Raven adopted me when I was thirteen.”</p><p>“Goth as hell, go on.”</p><p>Kravitz smiles a little. </p><p>“I was a nasty little shit for a while. I’m with you, it, um, it really sucks, being passed around. I was so sure they’d dump me off too, I wanted them to hurry up with it and get gone. I smashed one of Mama- Istus’s favorite mugs on the floor and just stared her dead in the eye and she just handed me the broom and helped me clean it up. She didn’t yell at me or anything.” Kravitz coughs, throat mysteriously hurting for some reason. “She told me that things could never be as important as people, and that she knew Fate would take the mug from her, but she wouldn’t let it take me, and she took me to the store to buy a new one, and it, um, it became a whole thing, I’m sorry, I really derailed your rant-”</p><p>“No, it, uh...” Taako swallows, humbled by the honesty. He swallows again, hard. “You too, huh?” </p><p>“Yeah...I guess, I mean, we sort of ended up in different places, but...yeah.” </p><p>Taako nods, quiet for a moment. </p><p>“I’m sorry I interrupted your story with my story.”</p><p>“No, dude, it’s fine, it...it helped. It’s hard to show scars to people who don’t have any, you know? Don’t take this the wrong way, but, I’m glad you’ve known that hurt.”</p><p>Kravitz laughs. </p><p>“You too, Taako. You too.” </p><p>Taako’s ears finally relax, flicking with the strain of showing his stupid fucking emotions for so long. He turns up the stereo. </p><p>“Your mom worships the goddess of Fate?” he finally says, after casting about for something, anything to say.</p><p>“Yeah, Istus does. She used to be her paladin. Mom, Raven, she worships the goddess of Death.” </p><p>“Bet that’s weird.” </p><p>“They have more in common than you’d think.” Kravitz laughs. “What about you?”</p><p>“The closest I get is to Fate, but never too seriously. Like, I get clerics and paladins are a thing and the gods are a whole thing, but it’s still so abstract, you know, and it’s like, why does all this shit keep happening? Can’t the gods be on my side for fucking once?”</p><p>“You got those stars to get you Thundermen tickets,” Kravitz points out. “Maybe you could start a new religion.” </p><p>Taako snickers. “Yeah, maybe. What would we call it?”</p><p>“Celestialism?”</p><p>“Ooh, what about Taako’s Stellar Church?”</p><p>“Taako’s cool star religion.”</p><p>They burst into giggles, the heaviness left on the road behind them. </p><p> </p><p>They find an Olive Garden for lunch, and, weary of that morning’s trials, they really amp it up.  </p><p>“I know you’re the one I want to share my life with,” Kravitz says, getting down on one knee. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!!” Taako smooches him, and Kravitz puts the ring on his finger. Then he kisses Taako’s hand, kisses all the way up his arm, and holds onto his face. “No one could make me happier. You’re the light in my soul, the wind in my sails, the wave in my ocean. I couldn’t live without you.” </p><p>There’s a loud AWWWW from the nearby couples. </p><p>“You’re my prince, my knight in shining armor, my storybook lover--Let’s write our happy ending together.” </p><p>Taako giggles and kisses him again, blushing fiercely. It’s nice to know they don’t have to fake that. He can’t imagine how embarrassed he would be if this was all real. </p><p>“You’ve been on that website again,” Taako accuses quietly over endless breadsticks and pasta primavera paid for by another patron. </p><p>“And so what if I have?” Kravitz grins. “It made you blush, so clearly it worked.” </p><p>“It’s not fair! You should be writing these things yourself!”</p><p>“Oh, you say that like you haven’t also been on engagementrings.lovetoknow.com.” </p><p>“You’re the devil,” Taako announces. He slurps up pasta, leaving a splotch of sauce on his upper lip. </p><p>“Am I? Are you threatened by my power, or just jealous?” Kravitz leans over the table and kisses him, licking the sauce off his lip. Taako wants to hit him, he’s so smooth and annoying and perfect and incredible and hot. He settles for grabbing him by the lapels and kissing him back, leaving him rumpled and gasping like a fish. </p><p>Ha. So there. </p><p>They’re just getting ready to leave when an older couple approaches them. Taako’s inner alarm goes off, sure it’s going to be a repeat of that morning, but they smile so sweetly. </p><p>“We’re so proud and happy for you,” one says, the older looking man in a shirt with ugly fruit on it. “We just wanted to let you know how much we appreciate young love.”</p><p>“We know how difficult things can be when you’re young and just starting out, so we just wanted to offer our support!” The other man, wearing a shirt that says <em>OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW BETTER, YOUNG ENOUGH TO DO IT ANYWAY</em>, says. He smiles at them like they made the sun come out for the first time in a decade. “Love is just...so beautiful.”</p><p>“You two need to cherish each other! You’re clearly perfect for each other, you have this look in your eyes when you’re starin’ at each other like-”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Charlie has been watching you all through lunch. He’s such a romantic.”</p><p>“It was your idea to come over here!”</p><p>“Well, I just wanted to wish you luck-”</p><p>“And we wanted to let you know, you gotta keep it fresh in the bedroom.” </p><p>Taako blushes furiously. </p><p>“We, uh- yeah, we- sure-” he stumbles, and the old couple laugh. </p><p>“Don’t you mind that old rascal. You take it as slow as you need to. Just so long as you’re being honest with each other about your feelings.” </p><p>Taako’s face may as well be radioactive. They’re going to have to clear the OG. It’s like they fucking know Taako would love to bone Kravitz, if only they weren’t pretending to be in love for this stupid game. It’s like they can see right into his soul and read all the texts he sent Lup whining about it only being fake. He feels so transparent he wants to fly away on the wind like Flat Stanley. </p><p>“Thank you so much,” Kravitz says through a polite smile. “But we have to hit the road now.” </p><p>“No worries, no worries! We just really wanted to give you this. To a long and happy marriage.” </p><p>“For the sake of love!” The man in the fruit shirt hands Taako an envelope, and because Taako has no shame, he opens it right there and finds two hundred dollars inside. </p><p>“Oh, my goddess. Can I fucking hug you in this Olive Garden?” </p><p>“I wish you would.” </p><p>It’s an embarrassing mess, and it’s wonderful. </p><p>Taako practically skips out to Garyl, sunshine in every step. He feels fantastic. That’s plenty for so much cool merch and shit, he could die. </p><p>“Do you want to drive for a while? My ass is still buzzing.” </p><p>“Yeah, no problem.” Kravitz smiles at him. “Can you believe that just happened?”</p><p>“It was fucking sick. I can’t wait to be a crazy rich old gay guy and budge into other people’s business. Like, what a fucking life.”</p><p>Kravitz tips his head back and laughs, and Taako’s heart squeezes in the ugliest way. He holds onto the money and reminds himself what this is all about. He has to, or he’ll just die. It’s not real. It can’t be. No matter how hard he wants it to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Say All That You're Feeling (Feeling)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys discuss The Incident, get a little closer, seriously escalate their proposal game, and get a little tender.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the sweet kind enthusiastic comments!!! every single one makes my day! I hope this update makes yours!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve been meaning to ask you, Taako,” Kravitz starts, hesitantly, once they’ve settled in. Taako’s broken into his snacks even though they just ate more breadsticks than they could count together. Whatever. Kravitz isn’t above accepting one of his own gummy octopi. It’s...dessert.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Taako’s mouth is disgustingly full. <em>You’re falling for this?</em> His brain teases. His cheeks burn. </p>
<p>“I, well, I’ve been wondering whether your little group holds a grudge, you know, after the incident.”</p>
<p>Taako frowns for a second, and then laughs. </p>
<p>“The incident, huh? Goddess. Uh, I dunno. Me, I don’t give two fucks. I think it’s funny. And I think Merle blames that broken arm more on Magnus than he does you.”</p>
<p>“I did trick him into falling down the stairs,” Kravitz admits, like it’s a confession. “I do feel a little remorseful about that particular...method to capture the three of you.” </p>
<p>“Butcha didn’t!” Taako crows, and bites another leg off his octopus with an audible snap. “Can’t believe we didn’t get fuckin’ arrested for that prank. What a night. What a Candlenights break.” </p>
<p>“It certainly was something.” Part of him is still mad he didn’t get them, but with time, he’s admitted to himself just how funny the whole situation was. “How bad was Merle’s arm, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Not too bad, until Magnus thought it was dislocated and yanked on it like he was trying to pull the damn thing off,” Taako snorts. </p>
<p>“Oh, so that’s why he blames Magnus.”</p>
<p>“No doubt. We were in the emergency room for five hours after, cause it was Candlenights after dark--new name for a TV show--plus that stupid fucking rock Magnus ate.”</p>
<p>“Magnus WHAT?” Kravitz accidentally steps hard on the gas and Garyl roars. Taako is beside himself with giggles. </p>
<p>“Fucking hell, I forgot about that, thank you so much for the gift of bringing up the stupid past.” He hands Kravitz another octopus. “Shit, why did he even... It was in the geology lab, and he said it looked like food, so he-”</p>
<p>“So he swallowed a rock???” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, he lived,” Taako cracks. He cackles. “Dumb, dumb, stupid idiot man. I had to help the fuckin’ doctor magic the damn thing out of him.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand, he ate the rock whole??”</p>
<p>“Well, he didn’t fucking bite into it, my dude!” </p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to understand. It’s Magnus.” </p>
<p>“That one has nothing to do with me and I take no responsibility for it.”</p>
<p>“Me the fuck either, my man.” Taako snorts and kicks back in his chair. “Me the fuck either. With the two of them on bedrest for a while, it was just the fuckin’ Taako show with Taako around the house.” </p>
<p>“I’m still stuck on the rock, honestly.” Kravitz shakes his head. He can’t believe...he almost can, he remembers the nonsense of that whole ordeal and having to quit University Security afterwards, but a fucking rock? A motherfucking rock??</p>
<p>“Magnus is the kind of guy who bites soap in a store because he thinks it’s cheese? Or, like, candy?” Taako adds unhelpfully. </p>
<p>“Lady Fate beside us,” Kravitz mutters. “I… How do I even...”</p>
<p>“You don’t.” Taako shrugs. “Sometimes you just have to accept the stupid and move on.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>Taako stuffs the empty octopus bag into a plastic trash bag and stretches his limbs, his crop top really showing off the goods. Kravitz has to force his eyes to stay on the road. It’s physically painful. </p>
<p>“So like, to answer your question, nah. And Merle won’t be a bitch about it if you come over, you know, after this is done.”</p>
<p>Kravitz eyes Taako briefly, trying to determine what that means, before turning back to the monotonous highway. Much less interesting to stare at than Taako’s eyes. That’s all, officer. </p>
<p>“You want me to come over?”</p>
<p>Taako shrugs again. </p>
<p>“If you do, maybe,” he says, noncommittally, looking out the window now. Kravitz can’t figure out that weird tone to his voice. He’s not sure what that means, for him. For them. </p>
<p>“Maybe I do,” he says cautiously. “For dinner, or, I mean, I don’t watch football, but-”</p>
<p>“Ohh, homie, you think I do? Me? This boy? You think Taako watches football?? With his eyes? And spare limited time in the mortal coil? This boy???” </p>
<p>Kravitz laughs. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry for accusing you of liking sports, Taako.”</p>
<p>“Mmm… I do like watching rugby. That’s hot as hell, right there. Boys slamming into boys, big sticks, that, now that, I’ll tolerate. Football? No. Ugh. Maybe like, the part where you see ‘em up close. And I’ve been to a couple games, but mostly because Johann’s in the marching band and a band of bros gotta support, you know, but I’d rather be tailgating, right?”</p>
<p>“That sounds sort of fun. I’ve never been to a single game, this round.”</p>
<p>“Meaning…?”</p>
<p>“Meaning, uh.” Kravitz flushes. “I was in marching band the first time, too.” </p>
<p>Taako giggles. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck, I can just imagine you in the stupid little hat, and the uniform, ugh.”  </p>
<p>Kravitz smiles. “You know what they call the feather piece that goes on top of the hats?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Well, in high school, we had to call them chickens. But in college, my band called them by their much better name-”</p>
<p>“Oh, no!”</p>
<p>“They’re cocks. Marching bands wear cocks on their heads.” </p>
<p>Taako laughs so hard he nearly chokes. Kravitz grins cheekily at the road, pleased with himself. </p>
<p>“You fuckin-”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Buncha cockheads-”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Playing, fuckin, tubas and shit-”</p>
<p>“Sousaphones, on the green.” </p>
<p>“You NERD!” Taako accuses, voice hoarse from laughter. “You big fucking NERD! I’m in the car with a NERD! Stop, police, anyone! I’ve been taken hostage by a NERD that wants to kiss me!”</p>
<p>Kravitz’s cheeks burn. Taako keeps laughing, unaware Kravitz stopped, and he sighs and looks out the window again. How much does Taako know? Was it just a goof, or is he totally aware--surely Kravitz was quiet enough in the shower, but, but hotels have thin walls--but it’s not like he screamed out Taako’s name! Is it just the kisses they’ve already done, the fake, for the act, dramatic kisses? Is that all? Or does he mean...the real thing?</p>
<p>Because it’s true. Kravitz wants to kiss Taako. He wants to kiss Taako more than anything.  If only he could do it for real.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this gift, holy shit.” Taako shakes his head. “Fuckin, cocks. Can’t believe...”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Kravitz says. “You’re welcome.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stop for gas in a dinky little nothing of a town, the wind blowing Taako’s pink hair all over the place. He’s a picture in his sunglasses and toothy smile, showing more skin than propaganda. He does a handstand on the pavement while Kravitz pumps the gas and tries to soothe his aching heart. He’s beautiful. He’s so weird and perfect and beautiful. </p>
<p>“Probably should have tied up my hair first,” Taako mutters, tumbling elegantly back onto his feet. He brushes it out with his hands. Kravitz wants to touch it, to stroke it and hold him and smell his shampoo. He steps on his own foot to distract himself from being a creep. Taako doesn’t seem to notice. </p>
<p>“Thanks for paying for gas,” Taako says. “I’ll get you on the next thing. Or something like that. Cha boi did get the tickets.”</p>
<p>“True,” Kravitz allows. “Maybe you can get the hotel room tonight.”</p>
<p>“I still think we can get a better deal than last night! We should go all out this time.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know how we can escalate it any more.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, we could get balloons!”</p>
<p>“And just keep them in the car?” Kravitz frowns. He doesn’t love the idea of driving with balloons in the way, especially in a car as small as Garyl, and he doesn’t know if he trusts Taako to do any better. </p>
<p>“What about a magic show?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that cheesy?”</p>
<p>“Man, we want cheesy.” Taako puts his hands on his hips. “The more attention we get, the better.” </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right. Hm, I’ll keep thinking about it. Whose turn is it?” </p>
<p>“Mine, I’ve got the ring.” Taako leaves one hand on his hip and flaunts the ring with his other, clearly pleased with himself. It glows faintly. </p>
<p>“Well, you’d better go all out. I don’t want to look bored during your proposal.” Kravitz laughs. Taako punches him in the gut. Kravitz still thinks it was funny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taako gets him back. </p>
<p>They’re just tucking into their massive burritos hours later and Kravitz is wondering if Taako’s even going to do the damn thing. So far, they’ve done all of the proposals right before the food came to really make the point, but this time, Taako’s just been smiling dangerously at him and swirling his straw around his margarita. Kravitz is starting to get nervous. He knows they agreed it was Taako’s turn, but is Taako expecting him to propose anyway? </p>
<p>He’s just about to ask when Taako excuses himself to go to the restroom, and Kravitz has to just sit there in anticipation. He knows it’s going to happen. He knows, no matter what, that Taako is going to find some way to make it as dramatic as possible. He’s full of bees and salsa and his leg is jiggling so bad the beautiful carved wooden bench is making an awful noise. He decides that he’s not going to let Taako win.</p>
<p>He’s going to cry. </p>
<p>Kravitz has been through his share of productions. He’s not a bad actor. He can cry on command, he just has to work his way up to it. At least he has time to process it, to flip through memories that could really kick his tear ducts’ collective ass. He can do this. It’ll serve him right.</p>
<p>He’s got a mouth full of rice and beans when he hears the trumpet. </p>
<p>Coming out of the kitchen is not just Taako, not just apparently every person on staff in the restaurant, but also a motherfucking mariachi band. They’re playing something slow and romantic and Taako is grinning like he’s won a second lottery. Every head in the restaurant turns and Kravitz’s face is on fire. He cannot believe this. Where did Taako even find them? How did he convince them to do this?? If he spent that cash on this, Kravitz is going to kill him. He was going to buy overpriced t-shirts with that money!  </p>
<p>Taako approaches their table nice and slow, letting everybody take in the spectacle, and then he wriggles his fingers and sparks fly, tiny fireworks lighting up the booths, rays of light illuminating the mustaches and aprons of Taako’s new allies. He produces a bouquet of red roses, easily a hundred of them, from nowhere, and he gets down on one knee. He pops the box open. </p>
<p>The mariachi band croons a song Kravitz doesn’t understand, but feels in his bones. </p>
<p>“You’re my entire world,” Taako says. “Does this ring make you want to get married?” </p>
<p>Kravitz covers his mouth, struggling not to break character at that cheesy line, and he focuses as hard as he can and he bursts into tears. </p>
<p>Taako’s ears go back in surprise, clearly wondering if he fucked up, but Kravitz lets him slip the ring on his finger. </p>
<p>“Yes!! Yes- Oh- Taako-” He cries harder, just bawling. Taako doesn’t kiss him, instead pulling him into a hug, and the whole restaurant applauds. The band and the staff soon disappear, although one waiter brings them a sopapilla with CONGRATULATIONS written in chocolate sauce. Kravitz holds Taako in the hug, stunned by just how nice it feels. It’s been a long, long time since he got hugged by anyone but his moms. Even then, it was probably Sloane. </p>
<p>He sniffles. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare fuck up my hair,” Taako says sweetly, and Kravitz laughs. They pull away, and Kravitz dabs at his face with a napkin. “What the fuck was that?”      </p>
<p>Kravitz grins, just as cheeky as Taako was moments ago. </p>
<p>“Acting,” he says, in a fancy accent. He can see the temptation to toss the margarita at him flash through Taako’s eyes, and he knocks it off. “You escalated. I thought I’d escalate too.”</p>
<p>“You’re the worst,” Taako grumps, throwing the roses on the bench next to him. He’s even wearing something nicer than his previous outfit, a dark purple turtleneck and high-waisted corduroy pants. He digs at the sopapilla and pulls the cherry off, but he doesn’t tie the stem this time. Kravitz is secretly disappointed. </p>
<p>“And you love it,” Kravitz teases right back. “Besides, yours was incredible. How did you manage that?”</p>
<p>“Burned a feeew spell slots, told a few people about our glorious love, no biggie. Also, I’m drinking three of these and you’re driving us to the hotel.” He slurps at his margarita loudly. Kravitz laughs, finally getting his face dry and returning to the remains of his burrito. </p>
<p>They have to get another sopapilla because Taako eats all of the first one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Full of food that someone else paid for and, in Taako’s case, tequila, they waltz back to Garyl and drive off. </p>
<p>“Fuck, we forgot the roses!” </p>
<p>“Aren’t they conjured? They’ll just disappear.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I was pretty proud of them.” Taako pouts, and kicks his seat back. “Fuck, that was funny. I can’t believe you cried.” He laughs and pulls his sneakers off, crossing his legs in the seat. “Mmm, fuck.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you got them to sing to us. What did they even sing?”</p>
<p>“You know what?” Taako grins lazily and leans against the door so he can look right at Kravitz. “I don’t even know.”</p>
<p>They laugh so hard Kravitz worries he may have to pull over. They’re getting close to Rockport now, close enough that the Teeth mountain range has dominated the horizon for miles. They have to drive through the mountains and over the Letterman’s Gap Bridge, and when Taako sees the sign, he makes an irritated noise. Kravitz remembers their non-conversation about the ferris wheel earlier and bites his lip. </p>
<p>“Hey, Taako?”</p>
<p>“Mmyeah?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to stop for the night now, or get our hotel in Rockport so we can do a little shopping tomorrow before the concert? I’m still plenty awake to drive, but I don’t know if you...”</p>
<p>“M’ fine.” Taako waves off Kravitz’s concern. “Sides, I trust you. You’re gonna take care of me.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Kravitz feels oddly warm suddenly. What he already knew about Taako tells him that that meant a lot, and it feels weird for him to confess that under these circumstances. </p>
<p>“Yeaaaah. I mean, I’m lettin’ you drive my car, aren’t I? You’re, you’re a fuckin fine dude, you know that?” </p>
<p>“I know you’ve had three margaritas.”</p>
<p>“Shut up. In vino veritas, bitch.”</p>
<p>“Point taken.” </p>
<p>“I’m just saying, like. If you were going to betray me, you would either have already done it or wait until after we’ve seen the concert, and that’s not until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Kravitz frowns. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to betray you, Taako. Is...is that something that happens a lot?”</p>
<p>“Pssh,” Taako says, a complete non-answer. </p>
<p>“I’m serious, Taako. I know we don’t know each other that well, but I feel like we’ve gotten really close over these last two days, and...and I’m really glad I’ve spent them with you.” It’s as close as he can get to admitting his feelings right now, and even that much honesty burns his stomach. He can feel Taako staring at him, but he keeps his eyes on the road. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” he finally says. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kravitz replies, dangerously earnest. </p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p>Things are relatively quiet until they hit the bridge. Really, it’s beautiful, the canyon stretching on into the horizon on either side of them, the moon illuminating the crevices and glinting off the guardrails. But Kravitz has a sneaking suspicion that Taako isn’t exactly going to appreciate that beauty, and he comes up with a grand scheme to distract him. </p>
<p>“What’s your favorite Thundermen song?”</p>
<p>“Mmm....Probably Sneak Attack.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good one. You’ve got good taste.” </p>
<p>“Don’t I know it!” Taako laughs, and then his clothes magically turn back into the outfit he was wearing all day, and he laughs even harder. “Been an hour,” he snickers. “Spell wore off.”</p>
<p>“I like that outfit anyway,” Kravitz hums, selecting the song and playing it. “It’s a very strong statement.”</p>
<p>“You bet your propaganda it is,” Taako says, and he falls into even more giggles. </p>
<p><em>Sneak Attack</em> comes on, and they both sing at the top of their lungs as they drive over the long bridge to Rockport: </p>
<p>
  <em>You won’t see me coming and<br/>
you won’t see me go.<br/>
You won’t even realize--<br/>
I’ll steal your heart before you know. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You like my fancy footwork?<br/>
Then this dance is for you,<br/>
Get close to me and you will see<br/>
What a thief like me can do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sneak attack! Your heart is mine!<br/>
Sneak attack! Life on the line--<br/>
Sneak attack! How could you expect<br/>
To detect or deflect such a perfect misdirect? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You won’t see me coming<br/>
And you won’t see me go….</em>
</p>
<p>It’s more fun than Kravitz has had in ages. He’s almost sorry when they get to the hotel, but that’s silly. They’ll have a lot more time to enjoy each other’s company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY I HAVE A LOT OF WORLDBUILDING AND OPINIONS KRAVITZ PLAYED THE SAXOPHONE AND SLOANE WAS A CLARINET AND THEY MET IN MIDDLE SCHOOL BAND AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stuck In My Head, Stuck On My Heart, Stuck On My Body (Body)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing cures what ails you like a HEART-SHAPED JACUZZI!!!!!! The boys spend the night in a romantic hotel suite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be honest....this is my favorite chapter. Thank you for reading and commenting! Your words mean the world to me! You may have noticed I changed the chapters to 12--your reaction encouraged me to write an epilogue that I really think you'll enjoy! We're almost there...but there's a few things we have to tie up first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they arrive at the hotel, Taako is in a great mood. He’s still a little tipsy, and his mind keeps touching what just happened and pulling away like it’s a hot stove, not quite giving him enough time to decide how he feels about it. Kravitz drove over the bridge so he didn’t have to. It’s the little things. </p>
<p>Kravitz is starting to get to know him. That’s a scary thought. </p>
<p>When they get out, Taako wraps an arm around Kravitz to steady his numb legs, and jokes, “You know what? It would be really funny if you carried me in.” </p>
<p>How could he have expected Kravitz to just pick him up? His heart flutters wildly and he hangs on tight, appreciating those strong arms from a completely different direction this time. He can’t believe...how could he… It feels incredible to be held so easily, and Taako’s chest aches about it. Better savor it while he can. While they’re acting. </p>
<p>“We just got engaged!” he tells the desk clerk, and she smiles at him brightly. </p>
<p>“Oh, how romantic! You know, the Grand Refuge is a fan of romance.” </p>
<p>“Oh, do tell me more!” Taako croons, dangling his feet. He forgot to put his shoes back on, and he laughs to himself and tucks his head against Kravitz’s neck. Fuck, he smells good. Well, he smells like burritos, but he also smells like body wash and man and something else wonderful he can’t put his finger on, and he has to take a second to realign himself and remember he’s got business to do. Fuck, how embarrassing. </p>
<p>“We have this wonderful romance getaway suite! We could upgrade you to that room for no extra charge--” she winks, “The Grand Refuge loves when couples come back for their anniversaries.” </p>
<p>Taako fucking loves Rockport. This shit is gonna be tight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Romance Suite is the most exactly-what-it-says-on-the-tin room Taako has ever entered in his life. The key card activates a magic seal and there’s a soft, crinkly-tinkly poof of magic on the other side of the door right before they open it. And when they do, it hits like a freight train. </p>
<p>There are rose petals (conjured) on the bed. The bedspread is a shifting purple and pink with a promise of fancy sheets underneath and half a dozen pillows, which Taako is thrilled about. The carpet is plush, the lighting is moody, the room smells fantastic, and there’s a motherfucking heart-shaped jacuzzi in the room like a fucking cartoon. Taako screams with delight. </p>
<p>“It’s so fucking tacky!” </p>
<p>“Is that a good thing?” Kravitz sets him on the bed, and Taako rolls around, rose petals sticking to his face and arms. </p>
<p>“It’s incredible! Oh, fuck, I want to live in this moment!” </p>
<p>“Isn’t it a little...over the top?” </p>
<p>Taako sits up and grins at him, a rose petal falling off his cheek and onto the thick purple carpet. He thinks there might have been glitter, too. </p>
<p>“I fucking love over the top, have you just met me?”</p>
<p>“I just mean,” he looks hesitant to even say it. “We’re not actually...together.”</p>
<p>Taako deflates like a balloon a weasel got ahold of. </p>
<p>“Right,” he mumbles. “Yeah, yeah, of course, I mean, obviously.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kravitz says, adding nothing and looking uncomfortable. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go get the luggage.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Taako flops back on the bed and stares up at the pink silk canopy. It’s so much. It’s so fucking much, and it would be so fun if they were really a couple.</p>
<p>But they’re not. </p>
<p>“Back soon,” Kravitz says, and when the door shuts behind him, Taako is alone. </p>
<p>He lays there for a moment, then gets up and uses the restroom. Even that is OTT, glittering in gold and decked out in everything they could possibly need,  including a little bottle of bubble bath, not to mention a bathtub. A bathtub and a jacuzzi? This place has it all. </p>
<p>He stares at his reflection for a long time while he’s washing his hands, urging the dumbass in the mirror to come up with some way out of this mess he’s gotten himself in, but as per usual, he gives Taako nothing but the middle finger.  </p>
<p>Asshole.</p>
<p>He thinks about Kravitz taking the wheel, about Kravitz’s lips, about Kravitz’s strong arms, strong enough to carry a boy, and he pines. It feels like a hundred thousand days since this journey began, and his heart can’t take much more of it. Kravitz is just too fucking desirable. </p>
<p>Nevermind that it hasn’t even been a full week since it all started. </p>
<p>He leaves the bathroom and flops on the bed again and screams, muffled by the covers. </p>
<p>Kravitz returns and sets their luggage down by the door, and Taako sits up, disoriented and snappish. </p>
<p>“Any more interesting discoveries?” Kravitz asks. </p>
<p><em>Won’t you just date me and get it over with?</em> Taako wants to say. </p>
<p>“Bubble bath in the bathroom.” </p>
<p>“Bubble bath. Wow. I can’t believe how much we’re not paying for this place.” </p>
<p>“We should go to a casino or something tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“You’re right. We’re having great luck.” He smiles, too gorgeous to tolerate, and Taako hates him. “Did you pack a swimsuit?”</p>
<p>“Course. Did you?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, and I’m really thinking about getting into that jacuzzi.” </p>
<p>Taako grins. </p>
<p>“What if I have an idea?” </p>
<p>“Oh no. Not an idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taako pours the bubble bath into the jacuzzi. While it’s filling, he changes in the bathroom, admiring himself in the mirror. His reflection is a little less rude this time. Maybe they’ll still have time to find a beach. He could use a few more freckles. He’s hot and he knows it, it’s a matter of fact, but what he didn’t expect, couldn’t have expected, was just how incredibly hot Kravitz is. </p>
<p>In retrospect, he probably should have assumed. </p>
<p>“These shorts are from a few seasons ago,” Kravitz justifies, tugging at the waistband of his incredibly tight suit. Taako is going to swoon, like literally swoon, and they’re going to have to call an ambulance. Kravitz’s muscles don’t stop at his arms. He’s a beefy boy from toe to tip, and he’s six feet of perfect. His skin is beautiful, and so is the trail of hair peeking out of his swimsuit. He doesn’t exactly have sculpted abs, but that’s just fine. Taako doesn’t mind a squishy boy. Taako doesn’t mind a bit. </p>
<p>“Uhhhhhhhh,” he says. “Water?” </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s uh, it’s pretty full. I turned it off.” </p>
<p>“Neat!” Taako says, and wishes for the carpet to swallow him up. He pads over to the jacuzzi and the cold, cold ass tile that surrounds it. The bubbles are piling high, and the whole thing is radiating warmth. What the fuck. He sinks in. Kravitz follows suit, the water sloshing a little at the addition of two hotboys. It’s barely big enough for the both of them, and there’s no way to sit in it without some part of them touching. Which is the point. There’s a point here, and it’s not PG. Taako literally cannot believe he’s ended up here. His ghost is waving to him from the heart-shaped ceiling light. If only they could use it for its intended purpose. No more pretense. Can’t they just be together? </p>
<p>What’s even worse? What’s worse, worse than all that? Kravitz moans as he sinks into the tub, and Taako double dies. He dies again. Dead, dead boy. He cannot handle this. He can’t. </p>
<p>“Really feels good after driving all day,” Kravitz murmurs. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Taako can’t take his eyes off what little shows above the bubbles. “Feels good.” </p>
<p><em>Lady Fate, let me fuck this boy,</em> he prays, the first non-test-related prayer he’s made in a very long time. He has the distinct impression that she’s laughing at him. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re going to a concert tomorrow.” Kravitz interrupts Taako’s incredibly distracted thoughts with a blinding smile. “I’m so excited. I haven’t been to a concert since I was a teenager.” </p>
<p>“I’ve been to a few,” be normal Taako, you can do this, “But not for a while. And nothing too fancy, just cheap ones and underground shit. Not to be a hipster, but I saw the Pine Guard before they got big.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit, really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and got a signed poster.” Taako grins. “I could probably hock it for some money, but it’s sort of special.”</p>
<p>“No kidding!” Kravitz groans, clearly jealous. “What a fucking opportunity.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it sure was, even though you could barely see them through the pot smoke.” He laughs. “Man, you could smell it for miles.” </p>
<p>“Wow.” Kravitz sinks lower in the tub, and his knee comes to rest against Taako’s knee. Don’t freak out. Don’t do it. Be sane. </p>
<p>He’s going to vibrate out of this plane. </p>
<p>“Here, I’m going to turn the jets on.”</p>
<p>“Yeah baby, let’s do it.” Taako’s whole thigh touches Kravitz’s. Kravitz shifts to reach the controls and leans across Taako to do it, and Taako wishes with his entire remaining soul that they weren’t wearing swimsuits like prudes. Can’t a guy just get naked with his man and chill? No, that’s not possible. Taako would fuck him. He wouldn’t be able to help it. </p>
<p>Maybe he can at least figure out if Kravitz wants to fuck him, too. </p>
<p>“So,” he says, with nothing to follow it up. He’s dying. This is killing him.</p>
<p>“So...” Kravitz echoes. The jets turn on and he slides back into place, his whole body now touching Taako’s whole shit. Read Taako’s obituary on page nine. </p>
<p>Taako blushes furiously. He hopes Kravitz doesn’t notice. It’s totally just, the hot water, is all. That’s it. </p>
<p>“You know what we need?” </p>
<p>“What?” Taako looks at Kravitz. He’s so close. Closer even than in the car. This is intolerable. </p>
<p>“Champagne.” He sighs softly. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”</p>
<p>“Well, hot stuff, I can, uh, I can help you out there.” Taako grins and waves a hand and an ice bucket appears on the edge of the tub, complete with a nice bottle of champagne and two tall flutes, plus a plate of chocolate covered strawberries to really show off. “It’s, I mean, it’s conjured, so it won’t last that long, but it works, and, I mean, I’m pretty good at conjuring food, so like-”</p>
<p>“Taako,” Kravitz smiles at him with all the warmth of the sun. “This is incredible.” </p>
<p>They pour their drinks and toast to a good concert, and a safe road trip, and conning lots and lots more schmucks into believing their bullshit. </p>
<p>Taako has to wonder if it would be more believable if they were actually dating. </p>
<p>He just focuses on his drink, the bubbles inside and out, something coming very close to the surface. </p>
<p>“Sooooo,” Kravitz says. He bites a strawberry, a messy ordeal. He's got such gorgeous lips. “If you won the lottery- listen, if you won the lottery, would you change what kind of toilet paper you buy?” </p>
<p>Taako snickers. </p>
<p>“What the fuck kind of question is that?”</p>
<p>Kravitz shrugs, and his shoulders bump into Taako’s. He’s so warm, warmer than he was last night. When they were so close, yet so far away in bed… </p>
<p>“It’s just interesting. Like, I mean, between the two of us, obviously we’d pay some fuckin’ debts-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no kidding...” Taako stuffs his own mouth with strawberries.</p>
<p>“And maybe celebrate a little, go to concerts, that sort of thing. But I mean, if you don’t blow it all, do you change your lifestyle?” </p>
<p>“Mmm, I already buy the nice toilet paper. It’s one of the few things I don’t compromise on.”</p>
<p>“Would you still buy the store brand of peanut butter?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s just as good.” </p>
<p>“But what about, I dunno...” </p>
<p>“Hm… I think I’d get my own apartment so I didn’t have to live with roommates. Or maybe at least a bigger place, so I could have more privacy, you know?”</p>
<p>Kravitz nods. “I would definitely move out.”</p>
<p>Taako laughs at him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’ll bet. How weird is it still living with your parents?”</p>
<p>“So weird, Taako, you don’t even know. I’m so tired of it. I mean, I love them with all my heart, but they’re...a lot. And it’s hard to, you know, be, an independent man, with… with independent desires...with two very, very married lesbian moms-” </p>
<p>“Just, all up in your business, I’ll bet.” Taako laughs and pitches his voice up. “Honey, do you and your handsome friend want any pizza pockets?”</p>
<p>Kravitz chokes on his champagne and splashes water at Taako. </p>
<p>“You’re killing me!” </p>
<p>“So be it.”</p>
<p>They laugh and sit back, sinking deeper into the tub. Their feet touch. Taako aches. </p>
<p>“What about you?” Taako finally says. “If you won the lottery?”</p>
<p>“I mean, like I said, you know, the boring stuff. I’d take care of my college debt and some other things, some stuff for friends...And I’d put some away-”</p>
<p>“Nerrrrd.” </p>
<p>“So if I wanted to retire, I could, and then...I don’t know. I’d buy a beautiful cello...maybe travel the world, see new sights, meet new people...Well, I’m not very good at meeting new people, but it’s a nice idea.” He smiles at Taako. </p>
<p>“You met this new people,” Taako gives him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. This is...well, it’s wildly outside of my comfort zone, I’ll give you that. But it’s also been a lot of fun, and I’m glad I decided to do it. I’m,” he looks Taako right in the eye. “I’m glad I met you, Taako.” </p>
<p>Swoon. Swoon o’ clock. Swoon town. Nurse? Check Taako’s vital signs. </p>
<p>“Yeah, uh. Yeah, I’m, I’m glad I met you too, homeboy.” Taako makes a weird face and slugs back the rest of his champagne. He feels like the bubbles are trying to escape him. Too much bubble, not enough boy. “I’m gonna hit the shower. I’ll be real quick so you can go next, a’ight?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem.” Kravitz just keeps smiling at him, bemused, and Taako wants to kiss the life out of him. Possess his corpse. He’s got L word disease.</p>
<p>He nearly slips getting out, practically knocking over the berries, and Kravitz grabs him by the arm and rescues him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t bruise you-”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re good. You’re fine. So fine. I’m, shower, bye.” </p>
<p>Thank fuck his swim trunks hide his boner. And if he masturbates in the shower? That’s his business.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TWO BOYS, SITTING IN A HEART SHAPED JACUZZI, NO FEET APART-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Need to Tell You Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's concert day, it's finally concert day!!!! A few things are revealed. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, loving, and commenting on this fic!!! I've said it before and I'll say it again, those comments are keeping me afloat!!! Publishing this has been an absolute treat!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kravitz wakes up in a tangle of limbs again and his bones are so heavy that he lets it be, for a moment. How can he be responsible for his sleeping form’s crimes against personal space? Doesn’t Taako have some blame here, too? ...Does Taako ache for intimacy just as badly, or is he just a snoring spidermonkey? </p>
<p>Kravitz can only hope. </p>
<p>He gets ready and takes care of the coffee this time, doctoring Taako’s with creamer and sugar and sweetening his own past the point of any decency. His body is still so warm, the embrace of Taako a ghost laying on his chest and around his shoulders. It almost hurts to breathe, looking at him sleeping so pleasantly, but he wakes him up and doesn’t say anything, just enjoying the morning quiet. </p>
<p>Taako drinks his three cups of coffee and glares out the window. Kravitz sends pictures to Sloane and gets bullied. The silence is heavy, but heavy like a nice quilt. Familiar. Comforting. </p>
<p>Taako finally gets dressed for the day and watches Kravitz clean up the joint with a sleepy yawn, tying his now blue hair into a high ponytail and tugging on rainbow striped tights underneath his red overall dress. It’s a cute look, and it doesn’t match Kravitz whatsoever. Kravitz, in a particularly goth look for the concert that night, has even done his makeup, and after Taako laughs at him for five straight minutes, he admits that it looks good on him. </p>
<p>“You think I should go goth too?”</p>
<p>“It’s up to you. I like that outfit, but I don’t know if it suits the concert.” </p>
<p>“Oh, honey, I’m not wearing this to the concert.” Taako grins mysteriously. Kravitz can’t wait to find out. </p>
<p>They head out and leave Garyl in the parking lot, taking public transportation instead. Rockport has a cute little train system that runs through the city, and it’s incredibly efficient. </p>
<p>“Where should we go first?”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm,” Taako says, looking at a map on his stone. “We should probably shop last, so we can bring it back to the hotel right before the concert. You said you wanted to go to a casino yesterday?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to, but it would be fun.” Kravitz grins, sheepish. “I like gambling, but I don’t know how good I’d say I am at it.” </p>
<p>“Word. Yeah, we can go flush twenty dollars. Maybe they’ll have free drinks or something. Then we’re going shopping.” </p>
<p>They find the Grand Grimauldis Casino and play their heart out on the penny machines. Taako’s particularly fond of the ones that still have a lever, and Kravitz has a ball just watching him slam the button when they get to be real high rollers and bet a few dollars at a time. They get free Vodka Sours for playing and Kravitz wins fifteen bucks playing poker, but they spend it right away on more slots. They don’t get a discount on the buffet, but it’s incredibly, incredibly worth the ridiculous price tag. Kravitz really enjoys listening to Taako pick apart the desserts for technique and plating style. It’s a lot of fun. </p>
<p>After that, they find some malls, from the high end to the thrifty, and Taako tries on more things than Kravitz can count. Taako also gets him to try on a fancy suit, which, honestly, he looks very good in, and leather pants, which complement his makeup but are a little tight in the crotch for his liking. He makes Taako blush, which is quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies. </p>
<p>Taako ends up buying most of his purchases at thrift stores, including a coat in neon stripes, a fluffy pencil skirt in pastel rainbow, a sequined black dress, and four different pieces Kravitz couldn’t even identify. Kravitz is having a hard time picking up on what exactly Taako’s style is, but it’s avant garde and he likes it. Still full from brunch, they get big ice creams and watch the world go by for an hour, fully aware of the other customers’ interest in their looks. </p>
<p>“So you know my dirty secret,” Taako says, tongue bright blue. “What’s your biggest fear?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Kravitz stalls. “My fear? Me?” </p>
<p>Taako snorts. </p>
<p>“Yeah, come on. Don’t be shy. I won’t make too much fun of you.” </p>
<p>How much of the truth to tell? There are lots of big ideas that Kravitz is afraid of. Being in debt forever. Losing his moms. Abandonment. All of those are probably too predictable, and too much. </p>
<p>“Well, I, uh...” He licks at his ice cream, thinking. “I really don’t love being lost in a crowd.” </p>
<p>“Holy shit, Krav,” Taako says, kicking his feet. “We’re going to a concert. A concert. Like, are you good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I just- I mean- Whenever I’ve gone to concerts before, Sloane was there with me, and she would keep track of me, you know? Like- she was like, I don’t know, a safety net.”</p>
<p>Taako nods. “Yeah, I get it. Well, I won’t let you get lost.” He crosses his heart. “Scout’s honor.”</p>
<p>“Doubt you were a scout, but I appreciate the thought.” Kravitz smiles, secretly appreciating it more than Taako will ever know. </p>
<p>Taako cackles. “I was…” he counts on his fingers, “For three meets. They kicked me out.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“Oh, for kissing other boys in the closet when we were supposed to be making those stupid cars, for cussing out the scout leaders, for making my uniform a crop top, for pitching a fit they wouldn’t let my twin sister join, that sort of thing.” </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’ll bet you were a real gremlin of a child. And two of you? Holy shit.”</p>
<p>“You know it, baby.” Taako waggles his tongue at Kravitz and Kravitz feels oddly warm suddenly. He focuses on eating his ice cream. </p>
<p>“What’s it like,” Kravitz asks, after a minute, “having a sibling?” </p>
<p>Taako blinks, and then shrugs. </p>
<p>“Fuck, ionno, she’s always been there, you know? She’s a lot like me, but she’s really different, too. She’s way more confident and so, so sure of herself...she’s just this fire, burning so bright, everybody wants to enjoy it.” He taps his fingers on the table, clearly debating something, and Kravitz must have passed some kind of test, because Taako continues, “When she got sick, my whole world changed. I mean, she was my whole world. And without her in it, I dunno, I was so lost.” </p>
<p>He clears his throat.</p>
<p>“But she got better and it’s fine,” he appends. </p>
<p>Kravitz nods slowly, considering. Appreciating that Taako shared that with him. </p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted a sibling,” he says, a slowball to start. “I almost had a few, uh, adoptive siblings, but those didn’t exactly work out. And I was such a handful at first, Istus and Raven only adopted me.” </p>
<p>“What, like a cat?”</p>
<p>Kravitz laughs.</p>
<p>“Very much so. I don’t think I would have handled it very well. But sometimes I wonder...I mean, Sloane is probably the closest thing I have to a sister. She’s been there for me since middle school.” </p>
<p>“Ride or die.” Taako nods. “That’s choice.” </p>
<p>They finish their ice creams and head back to the hotel, where Kravitz brushes up his look and Taako completely changes his. He comes out of the bathroom in a pirate blouse that opens nearly to his navel, the ties dangling, leather pants a lot like the ones he made Kravitz try on, boots that lace up near to his thighs, and his hair done in loose waves over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Kravitz stares. He can’t help it. He watches Taako apply blue lipstick in the mirror and add glitter to his face, and he burns inside for something he can’t have. The long, dangly golden earrings are almost too much to bear. </p>
<p>He imagines pulling on them with his teeth and has to get a long drink of ice water. </p>
<p>They count their cash and locate their tickets and charge their stones and get everything ready for the big one. The concert. Their whole reason for coming. Kravitz is so excited he’s practically vibrating, and Taako is bouncing off the walls. They laugh the whole train ride to the venue, and keep each other busy in line with dumber and dumber what-ifs and would-you-rathers. </p>
<p>“Fur or feathers?”</p>
<p>“Fur.” </p>
<p>“You’re kidding. Feathers. Would you rather talk to animals, or fly?”</p>
<p>“Talk to animals, obviously.” Taako snorts. </p>
<p>“Man, I would fly.” </p>
<p>“Both are good. Maybe if I can talk to animals, I can convince one of them to fly me around places.” </p>
<p>“Touche.” Kravitz grins. His feet hurt in his chunky boots, and Taako’s already leaning on him in his own fancy footwear. It could be a long night. Still, it’s going to be great. “Your turn.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm… Would you rather…” </p>
<p>They get in and find their spot, so close to the stage that Kravitz is about ready to pass out. He knew they were good tickets, but he didn’t know they were that good. He’s sweating in his leather jacket. Everything is sticky. The whole place is hot and thrumming with excitement. It’s already loud.</p>
<p>It only gets louder when the opener comes out. </p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of Sweet Flips?” Kravitz shouts over their excellent beats and hot bassline. </p>
<p>“No, but they seriously fuck!”</p>
<p>A few other less interesting bands play and Taako and Kravitz talk and lean on each other and laugh. The amped atmosphere is running through Kravitz’s veins. It’s been so long since he’s been able to do this. He should start saving up for concert tickets again. Maybe they wouldn’t get as good of a spot, but…</p>
<p>Wait, is he thinking of going with Taako again?</p>
<p>He wouldn’t...hate that. </p>
<p>Much to think about. </p>
<p>Finally, finally, finally, the Thundermen are announced. Magic fireworks go off and volts of electricity threaten the sky. Kravitz is simultaneously thrilled and amazed the venue allowed this, but whatever. This is fuck-the-system time. The Thundermen play all of their best songs, two of their worst, and one Kravitz has never heard before, and by the end, he’s screamed himself so fucking hoarse he can barely breathe. He’s sticky and hot and smells like smoke from basically everyone around him and his head hurts and his legs are tired and his feet hurt and he’s in absolute, concussive bliss. </p>
<p>By the time the encore is over, it’s late, late late, and Taako and Kravitz make their way back out and into the hideous line for the merch table. And Kravitz, well. Kravitz has to use the restroom something fierce. </p>
<p>He tries to ignore it, tries to avoid the issue, tries to focus on anything else, but the merch line is barely moving and he knows the restroom line isn’t going to be much prettier. He bites his lip, bouncing on his toes, peering above the spiky heads in front of him, but there’s no choice. He has to go.</p>
<p>“Taako, I, uh, I’ve gotta go.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Maybe as soon as we-”</p>
<p>“No, I mean like, seriously gotta go. I’m going to head to the restroom. You stay here and get me the raddest shirt in XL and Medium, alright? And, I don’t know, if there’s something else you think I’ll like-”</p>
<p>“Are you going to be alright?” Taako frowns, clearly remembering their conversation from earlier. Kravitz regrets telling him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s fine. Seriously, I’ve got to go. Look, we both have our stones. It’s fine. Let’s meet up by that gargoyle that looks constipated, alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright,” Taako says, still apparently unconvinced, but Kravitz is too busy hightailing it out of there to console him. </p>
<p>Kravitz makes it, but that turns out to be the easy part. Somehow the crowd has not gotten any smaller, and people are pushing and shoving their way around, and Kravitz’s headache has really started to pound, and he squeezes his hands into fists, trying to relax, to control his breathing. It’s fine. He’s a grown man. He can handle a crowd. </p>
<p>He apparently can’t handle finding a constipated gargoyle, because he gets incredibly turned around. He starts to panic. It’s not a good look. The merch line is still wrapped halfway around the venue, and people are hanging around in every conceivable area shooting the shit, and the line for the restroom is mixing into the merch line, and someone thinks Kravitz is cutting when he’s really trying to get through and threatens him, and he backs into another person, who doesn’t take too kindly to their personal space being invaded, and- and- and-</p>
<p>Kravitz backs into a wall and closes his eyes, trying to calm down. Thinking of Sloane. He wishes he could call her, but there’s no way she’d hear a word he had to say and vice versa. The same problem with Taako. He could text him, but his stupid anxious hands are shaking so bad he’d be unintelligible. He has no idea how far he is from the stupid gargoyle now, and no idea how to get there from here. He doesn’t recognize this part of the venue. It’s over. He’s lost.</p>
<p>“Kravitz!” he hears, distantly. “Holy shit, Kravitz! There you are!”</p>
<p>Kravitz forces his eyes open. He’s still breathing. </p>
<p>Taako hops up and down to see and be seen through the crowd, and it’s so absurd in those boots, that outfit, that Kravitz is surprised into laughter. He stays against the wall and lets Taako come to him, and when Taako does, he barrels into a hug that Kravitz couldn’t have expected in a million years. It’s exactly what he needed, and he ground himself wrapping his arms around Taako and matching his slowly calming breaths. Maybe he holds on too tight. He hopes Taako doesn’t mind too much.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I was so scared for you, I feel so fucking bad, I’m a shit scout, I can’t believe-”</p>
<p>“No, no...no..Taako, you’re, Taako, it’s fine...” </p>
<p>Taako squeezes him harder.</p>
<p>“You weren’t fine! You didn’t see your face! Fuck! I said I’d stay with you and I didn’t, I should have gone to the bathroom with you, I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>Kravitz just closes his eyes and appreciates the smell of Taako’s shampoo and the strength in his arms. They stay like that for an embarrassing amount of time as the venue clears, fewer and fewer people around them, and Taako finally lets go and stares at Kravitz with an unreadable expression. Kravitz stares back, cheeks hot, coming down from the anxiety spiral that got him into this corner. He realizes with increased embarrassment that he barely got down the hall from the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Don’t fuckin’ scare me like that,” Taako says, and punches Kravitz in the arm. His bag of merch swings around and hits him, too. Kravitz, again, is startled into laughing. He’s so glad Taako found him. He’s so glad Taako is here. He… </p>
<p>He can’t help it anymore.</p>
<p>He kisses Taako. </p>
<p>Not for the act, not for a discount, not for the grift or a goof. He kisses Taako because it’s what he wants, it’s what he’s wanted all week, and he kisses Taako long and soft and slow. He kisses Taako and he pulls away, terrified of what Taako might say and yet satisfied that he’s finally done what his heart has been aching for. Taako blinks up at him, eyes huge in the dim light of the venue, and Taako kisses him back, grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket and forcing him closer, kissing him deeper and deeper against the wall. When they break to breathe, it’s clear--almost no one is left in the area. They didn’t do it for an audience. They did it for themselves. </p>
<p>“Taako, I-” Kravitz takes a deep breath and lets it all out. “I like you.”</p>
<p>“Thank Fate,” Taako says. “I fucking like you too.” </p>
<p>They barely exchange a word on the way back, too occupied with kissing each other’s faces off. Kravitz’s heart swells harder than his headache can. Taako likes him. Taako likes him!</p>
<p>They’re a nuisance on the train and they don’t care. They trip and stumble over the pavement and they don’t care. They’re kissing in the lobby and they don’t care, they don’t care, because they’re in love, and they’ve finally admitted it, and it feels too good to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WE MADE IT FOLKS, NEXT CHAPTER IS A VICTORY LAP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victory lap! Taako and Kravitz celebrate their love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We made it!!!!!! They finally get to have sex! With each other!!!!!! There's only one more chapter and it's the epilogue. What a ride we've been through together. I never could have anticipated how these weeks have gone, but I'm glad I could bring a little cheer to your lives with this fic. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Content warning: in this chapter, there is a scene that involves anal fingering and anal sex. If that's not your jam, skip down to the break--I made it really big this time. The whole first half is sex though, I'm going to be honest. There's also some incredibly sappy dialogue. I hope you love it!</p>
<p>One more thing--thank you so much for the comments!! They mean a lot to me and they really uplift my day!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room hits different after their confession. The ridiculous jacuzzi, the fancy bed, the rose petals, conjured again, the plush carpet, all of the mirrors, it’s so much, it’s too much, but they don’t care. They strip as fast as they can, a bit difficult in sweaty leather and fancy boots, but it’s as quick as they can hope for. Kravitz shoves the slippery bedspread and the freshly fluffed pillows and the majority of the petals onto the floor. Kravitz is even more beautiful with the last of him finally exposed. Taako couldn’t be more thrilled. </p>
<p>He gets his bag and pulls out the lube and condoms he packed before he packed any of his clothes. </p>
<p>“I was hoping-” he says, out of breath. “I wasn’t sure, but I hoped-”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you did,” Kravitz says, and he’s gorgeous in his smeared makeup, all smelling of concert and wired from the kissing. “You’re a brain genius.”</p>
<p>“I really, really am,” Taako says, and he’s on the bed, and Kravitz is on the bed, and they’re kissing again and his feet hurt so bad and feel so good out of his boots and he’s been aching for this all week, but it’s finally here and it’s real, it’s real and he can have it, and he tips his head back and laughs, so pleased with himself he can barely breathe. “I really am.”</p>
<p>“Here, let me,” Kravitz says, and he’s kissing Taako and he rolls him onto his back and Taako laughs in delight as Kravitz spreads his legs apart. He feels so vulnerable and so free, so wonderfully free, and instead of aching like a lead weight his heart has wings and it’s beating at the cage of his chest and he wants to let it out and lose it in the city. </p>
<p>“Are you okay with this?” Kravitz asks, implying what Taako thinks he’s implying, and Taako kisses him again and nods. </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” he says. “I’ve been waiting for this all week.” </p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t remember kissing me at the party.”</p>
<p>“I kissed you at the party?”</p>
<p>“You did, and I’ve been thinking about it all week.” Kravitz laughs, short, a little embarrassed. “I’ve been thinking about it...a lot.”</p>
<p>Taako gasps in delight and wolf whistles. Kravitz pokes him in the stomach. </p>
<p>“But you’re okay-”</p>
<p>“Go on. Do it. I cannot fucking wait.” </p>
<p>“If you say so.” </p>
<p>Kravits opens the little bottle of lube and slicks up his fingers pushing one inside Taako. Taako gasps and lays his head back against the few pillows that didn’t fall off the bed and he thanks his lucky stars, he’s here, he’s here and he’s doing this, with Kravitz. </p>
<p>“Fuuck yes. Go on, keep goin, baby.”</p>
<p>“Are we doing that?” Kravitz stretches him out slowly, adding a finger and moving them, trying to find Taako’s sweet spot.</p>
<p>“Mmm- Hell yes. If you’re gonna be my boyfriend, I’m going to call you all the stupid shit I want.”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Kravitz blushes. Taako grins wider than the grill on a semi truck. He loves having that effect on people. </p>
<p>“Boyfriend,” he says confidently. “Now go faster so you can fuck me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt you, Taako.” </p>
<p>“Maybe I like it rough.” But he sort of appreciates it, cause, yeah, honestly, it has been a while. Like, a while, a while. Not enough people are in the business of loving Taako, but that’s okay, because he’s got a new hire. </p>
<p>And that new hire is a quick study. Kravitz slips a third finger inside and just the pressure, the stretch, is enough to make Taako moan. He grips the slippery sheets and gasps. </p>
<p>“Good, good- fuck yeah- That’s, Kravitz, that’s good, put your cock in me so help me-”</p>
<p>“I get it, I get it.” Kravitz laughs and slips his fingers out. He rolls a condom on, then slicks his cock and Taako’s entrance with more lube. He uses most of the bottle.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got more, plus, plus we can always, I mean, it’s Rockport, we can probably get some at the front desk.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, Taako, I’d die.” </p>
<p>“So be it.” </p>
<p>Kravitz snickers and spreads Taako’s thighs wide. Taako loves it. Taako is just loving this. He can’t believe he got tickets to one of his favorite bands and a hot boy to keep and cherish. Maybe he really should start that star religion. </p>
<p>Kravitz pushes his cock in and Taako sees those stars up close and personal. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” Taako says. “Holy fuck.”</p>
<p>“What, did I not get you ready enough? I’m sorry- I know it’s big, but-”</p>
<p>“Just kiss me,” Taako says, and pulls Kravitz close. Kravitz obliges, all tongue, just like when they practiced, and he starts moving and Taako moans. Kravitz peppers his cheek and neck with kisses, and then he’s sucking at his neck, and Taako holds his head there because it feels so good and Kravitz moans. He moves faster and faster, setting up a pounding rhythm that leaves Taako stunned. </p>
<p>“Wonderful, good, perfect boy-” Kravitz switches sides and leaves marks up and down, all around, and Taako’s heart pounds against his ribs. “Ohhh, fuck, I’m going to keep you, you’re gonna be mine-”</p>
<p>Kravitz moans again and Taako gets the idea that he’s into that kind of talk. </p>
<p>“You like that? You made that face when I talked about ordering you around, maybe we take a detour and buy some nice toys to play with, maybe we have all sorts of experiences in these hotels like fuckin, fuckin newlyweds, can you imagine? If we keep up the schtick and we’re- I mean- if we’re together-” Taako is just babbling at this point, but Kravitz moans and nods and kisses him. </p>
<p>“If we’re together, it’ll seem that much more real, and we’ll get, Kravitz, we’ll get so much free shit, it’ll be amazing, and it won’t be fake anymore, I’m so glad it’s not fake anymore-”</p>
<p>“Me too-” Kravitz says. “It- it was killing me that I thought you were just pretending- every little bit, it hurt so bad, I just wanted to be with you-”</p>
<p>Taako takes a beat, and then he just laughs. </p>
<p>“Stupid- we’re so fucking stupid- we could have been together from the beginning- we could have been fucking every night-” </p>
<p>“Ohhhh, Taako-” </p>
<p>“Every single night, we could have fucked and slept in each other’s arms, oh shit, Kravitz, we can hold each other tonight-”</p>
<p>“We can?”</p>
<p>“We can, and it’s- it’s gonna be so nice-”</p>
<p>“So nice-” </p>
<p>Kravitz hits that sweet spot and Taako closes his eyes and moans so loud he wonders if the front desk is playing Romance Suite bingo. Fuck em. He earned this. </p>
<p>“Almost- Krav-”</p>
<p>Kravitz starts stroking Taako and Taako melts, just melts. He feels incredible--it’s been so, so long since he got any, and even longer since he got some with someone so nice and friendly and hot with good music taste who he has so much in common with--it’s enough to make his head spin. </p>
<p>“I’m-”</p>
<p>“Me too-”</p>
<p>“Fuck-”</p>
<p>“Taako-”</p>
<p>“Kravitz!”</p>
<p>They come at nearly the same time, and they lay there for a moment, just enjoying each other and the fireworks under their skin. It’s wonderful, just incredible, and Taako is so happy his body wants to attack it like an invading disease. But he’s going to enjoy it, and he’s going to enjoy it right. </p>
<p>Kravitz finally slips out of bed and tosses the condom, washes his hands briefly, probably takes out his contacts, and then returns to wrap his arms around Taako and pull him close. Taako nuzzles into the embrace, so, so completely satisfied. He uses magic to pull the covers over them and they fall asleep like that, finally, finally holding each other on purpose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning rolls around like it always does, but this one tastes a little different. Taako wakes up in a warm embrace, held close by a man he really, really likes, and that realization is enough to stun him. He’s sore--his feet, his back, his ass, his head, even--but he feels amazing, and he feels loved, and he feels important. It’s good. It’s so, so good.</p>
<p>“Mornin’,” Kravitz says. “I didn’t want to wake you.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’m awake,” Taako says, and yawns, and just this once he doesn’t hate the entire world for existing before he’s drowned it in coffee. He’s still going to drink more than his fair share of a pot, though. </p>
<p>Kravitz laughs softly, and Taako’s heart squeezes. Ugh. He can’t believe this. He’s having feelings, real, squishy, warm, lovey-dovey feelings. It’s the worst. He loves it. </p>
<p>“I should get a shower,” he says, and he doesn’t move. </p>
<p>“Right,” Kravitz says, and kisses his shoulder. Taako likes him so much he wants to punch him. </p>
<p>Taako stares at the canopy above them and sighs. </p>
<p>“Can you believe yesterday happened?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Kravitz says. “Good thing we have evidence.” </p>
<p>“No kidding,” Taako says, and he smiles, and he kisses Kravitz. “Blegh, morning breath.” </p>
<p>“You too,” Kravitz chides, and he laughs. Taako wants to bottle it up and keep it. <br/>“We should get ready,” he says.</p>
<p>“You first.” </p>
<p>“What if I just lay here?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll lay with you.”</p>
<p>“Forever?”</p>
<p>“Forever and a day,” Kravitz says, and it’s so goopy Taako can’t help but snort. How have they become this, and so quickly? It’s incredible. He doesn’t hate it.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do today?” Taako asks, and he cracks the joints in his toes. Working himself up to getting out of bed, getting out of Kravitz’s embrace. “The world is our disgusting seafood metaphor.” </p>
<p>“What, not a fan of oysters?”</p>
<p>“They’re gross.”</p>
<p>“They’re supposed to be an aphrodisiac.”</p>
<p>“Not if you’re fuckin’ slurpin’ em down!” Taako laughs. “I don’t like olives, either.”</p>
<p>“I’m learning all kinds of things about you this morning.” Kravitz kisses what must be one of three dozen marks all over his neck. “Well, we shopped and went to the casino yesterday. And we don’t have any more magic star-blessing tickets.” </p>
<p>“What if we went to the beach?”</p>
<p>“That’s sort of far away, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but who the fuck cares?” Taako turns to look at Kravitz. “I mean, really, all we have to do is go back to town. That’ll only take us a few days. We could stretch it out, really enjoy ourselves-”</p>
<p>“Have lots of sex-” </p>
<p>“Make out in weird places-”</p>
<p>“Buy things we don’t need-”</p>
<p>They laugh. </p>
<p>“It really would be fun,” Kravitz says. “I don’t have a lot of money, but probably enough to get by with a few fun things.” </p>
<p>“That’s the spirit,” Taako says. “Plus, it’s a once-in-a-lifetime trip!”</p>
<p>“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Kravitz says, and he kisses Taako. Taako happily kisses back. It sort of derails their train of thought and Taako is not particularly upset about it. </p>
<p>“The beach-"</p>
<p>“Would be great, yeah. We could, Taako, we could take the long way back.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Taako smiles. “That’s a great idea.” </p>
<p>“And when we get back...” Kravitz hesitates. Taako looks at him. “Are we...going to stay together?” </p>
<p>Taako grins.</p>
<p>“Of course we are, Krav. There’s so much more adventure to have. You think I’m just going to let that go?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Kravitz says, and he smiles. Taako can’t help but smile back. Things don’t feel quite so out of reach, anymore. Happiness, for one. Kravitz, for another. He can’t believe it’s real. </p>
<p>But it is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter! :) Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. We Could Turn The World To Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's better than a fake proposal? Why, a real one, of course!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for coming on this ride with me!!! Your comments have meant so much and made the process so fun!!!!! I'm glad I got to share it with you. If you'll do me one more favor, share this with your friends so they can enjoy it too. We all need a little cheer right now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost exactly a year later, it’s a fine May weekend with a warm breeze and flirty clouds ducking in front of the sun. The grass is green, the birds are singing, and Kravitz is barely avoiding a panic attack. </p><p>“Just hit send,” Sloane tells him. “What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>“Do you want me to list the possibilities in alphabetical order, or most likely to happen?”</p><p>“Look, you doorknob. We both know what’s going to happen. It’s going to be great. Besides, you already have practice.” </p><p>Kravitz swallows hard, and he hits send. And then he throws his stone across the room. </p><p>
  <em>“Would you like to take a little road trip with me today? The fountain from that Pine Guard video you like is only about an hour away. I’ll pack lunch. What do you think?”</em>
</p><p>It vibrates from the other side of his bed almost immediately. Kravitz looks at Sloane like he’s begging her to take care of a spider. She rolls her eyes and retrieves it. </p><p>“He says yeah, but he’s going to make the sandwiches.” </p><p>Kravitz is startled into a laugh. </p><p>“Typical.”</p><p>“You see?” Sloane punches him on the arm. “It’s going to be great. Perfect, even.”</p><p>“I can’t do this. Maybe I’m sick. Or dead! I’ll fake my own death- it can’t be that hard, I’ll just-”</p><p>“Look,” Sloane snaps, gripping both sides of Kravitz’s face so hard he makes a fish pout. “Do you love this boy?”</p><p>“Of coursh.”</p><p>“And you want to love him forever?”</p><p>“I do, but-”</p><p>“No buts. You can do this. You want to do this. And you’ll feel so much better after you get it over.” </p><p>“I guesh.”</p><p>“You know.” Sloane huffs and lets go of his face. She checks the stone again. “Okay, we have thirty minutes to get you ready. Do you need a xanax, or are you going to put your grownup pants on and do the deed?”</p><p>“I’m going to do it,” Kravitz sighs. “I can do this.” </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” </p><p> </p><p>Taako pulls up in Garyl only half an hour late. Kravitz wasn’t freaking out. It’s fine. Besides, he’s gotten better about being on time. </p><p>“What are you all dressed up for?” Taako hollers, getting out of the car to hug him and twirl in his flirty sundress. The skirt poofs outward and dances in the breeze. Kravitz’s heart aches. He loves him. </p><p>“No reason,” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound as nervous as he still feels. He catches a glimpse of Sloane at the dining room window, giving him a thumbs up. Of course she would stay for dinner. He shakes his head and smiles. “You know me, I just like to look nice.”</p><p>“You would look nice in a barrel on suspenders,” Taako laughs, and he kisses Kravitz, once, twice, three times for good measure. For the road. “As would I, of course. We’d make a beautiful pair.”</p><p>“We always do,” Kravitz says, unable to hold back his smile now. He opens the door for Taako and gets in the driver’s seat. Taako laughs at nothing and seatbelts himself in. He immediately kicks off his sandals and tips his chair back. “Mmm, I love it when you drive. Taako should have zero responsibilities forever. Will you be my chauffeur?”</p><p>“Any time I’m free, love.” Kravitz leans over and kisses him on the cheek, belts himself in, and drives off. </p><p>“So we’re seriously going to the fountain from Kiss the Cryptid?” </p><p>“Absolutely. It’s not that far away, and it’s been a while since we had a drive, and it’s such a nice day...”</p><p>“Oh, I get it, you sap.” Taako laughs and turns up the radio. “You’re in love with me and wanted an excuse to spend time with me.”</p><p>“Oh no, you’ve found me out!” Kravitz moans. “Whatever will I do for the next forty-five minutes?”</p><p>“Mmm...Write me a soliloquy about how beautiful I am?”</p><p>“Don’t ask for something you don’t want. Me and iambic pentameter go waaay back.”</p><p>“Nerd! Nerd! Nerd! Nerd alert!”</p><p>“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Taako’s hair is the sun-”</p><p>Taako gags audibly and snickers. </p><p>“If you weren’t driving, I would throw shit at you. I’m sure I have a rotten tomato in my bag somewhere...”</p><p>“Thank fuck I’m driving, then. I can go on and on and on. Do you prefer Hamlet? Othello? King Lear? All the world’s a stage, including but not limited to Garyl-”</p><p>“You’re the worst. You’re the devil. You’re an evil, evil man holding me hostage.” </p><p>“I love you too, Taako.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a lovely drive. Kravitz pulls off the interstate and into a very, very large park, the kind with its own reservoir, and they drive slowly around the area with the windows down, Taako’s hair floating in the breeze. It’s a lovely purple today, with little braids making a crown around his head, and the rest loose in the back, and it fills Kravitz’s heart up with more affection than he can hold. </p><p>“This place is gorgeous. I’ll bet lots of people do their senior photos here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kravitz says, catching a glimpse of a little party that’s definitely a wedding shower. “That sort of thing.” </p><p>“I wonder if that lake is good for swimming! Damn it, you should have told me! I could have brought my swimsuit!”</p><p>“There’s always your birthday suit-”</p><p>They collapse into giggles, remembering the last time they went skinny dipping together. They sigh in unison, and then they look at each other and burst into more laughter. They’re getting too much like each other. Sloane says it’s spooky. Taako’s friends call it romantic cloning. </p><p>“Maybe not today,” Taako says magnanimously, slipping his sandals back on. “Don’t tempt me with a good time.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. I won’t.” </p><p>Kravitz parks and gets out, helping Taako get the picnic basket and handing the keys back over. They lock Garyl and start walking. </p><p>“Holy shit, this really is the place from the video!” Taako wraps an arm around Kravitz’s waist and leans heavily against him. “Like- those trees over there are where mothman was hiding- and that’s where the marching band came out-” He points wildly around at every little treasure he can find. “How the hell did you know about this place?”</p><p>“Little birdy told me,” Kravitz says, grinning. “I thought you’d like it.” </p><p>He’s getting anxious now, his oatmeal threatening to resurface, and he taps his fingers against the picnic basket trying to expend a little of his restless energy. The fountain comes into view and Taako gasps.</p><p>“Holy shit! It’s the real thing!” </p><p>“You bet it is.”</p><p>“Fuck, take a picture of me in front of it!”</p><p>Kravitz smiles slowly. </p><p>“Why don’t we get a picture with both of us?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, alright, you’re allowed to be in my picture. Hey! Excuse me!” Taako runs after another park patron to convince them to photograph their excursion, and Kravitz takes a very deep breath and sets the picnic basket down. He pulls something out of his jacket pocket and tucks it into his sleeve. </p><p>“They’re gonna take our picture!” Taako hollers, running back, breathless. </p><p>“Perfect,” Kravitz says. They arrange themselves in front of the fountain for one photo, and then a few more where they pose like the music video. </p><p>“Do you need any more?” Their photographer asks, bemusedly donating their time for their shenanigans. </p><p>“Just one more,” Kravitz says. Taako looks at him.</p><p>“I love gettin’ my picture taken,” Taako says slowly, “But I think we did all the poses.”</p><p>“I can think of one more,” Kravitz says. “Say, I have a question for you.” </p><p>“Hm?” Taako looks at him closer, really looks at him, and Kravitz, almost shaking, gets down on one knee. He pulls out the ring box. Taako covers his mouth, eyes wide, pupils tiny. “Holy fuck- you’re kididng-”</p><p>“This time, I’m serious,” Kravitz says. He smiles up at Taako like he hung the stars and parallel parked the moon. “You know, as many times as we’ve done this, I thought it would be easier? But Taako, I’ve never been more nervous. I love you so much, so, so much. I love being with you, I love eating your food, I love seeing you smile, I love every moment you grace me with your presence, and I’ve thought about this- Taako, I’ve thought about this for a very, very long time. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be with you forever. I want to see you wearing this ring.” He opens the box. It’s very clear that this one is not conjured, not charmed, but it still glints in the sunlight like it’s been blessed by the gods themselves. It wasn’t cheap. Kravitz has been saving for it almost since they got back from Rockport. </p><p>“I want to marry you, Taako,” Kravitz says. “Would you like to marry me?”</p><p>“Yes! I- yes- yes- Kravitz-” Taako can barely get the words out. Rather than pull Kravitz up, he gets down on his level and kisses him, kisses him hard, and Kravitz, unbalanced on his one knee, tips over and they fall into the grass. They laugh, and they kiss, and they laugh, and they hold each other. Taako slips the ring on. </p><p>“Are you crying?” Kravitz teases, his own eyes hardly dry. </p><p>“No!” Taako sniffles. “Sun’s in my eyes! Shut up!” </p><p>“You’ll have to make me.”</p><p>Taako pins him down and kisses him. They’re in the dirt, getting Kravitz’s suit messy, and they don’t care. They’re on the ground like children playing pretend, and they don’t care. It’s never been more real than this. </p><p>“You- I can’t believe you,” Taako says. </p><p>“Mm?” Kravitz can’t stop smiling, his nerves completely gone. He’s never been happier. </p><p>Taako yanks the picnic basket closer and digs through it, still half on top of Kravitz. </p><p>“You fucking- I can’t believe you, I- Kravitz- I was going to-”</p><p>And he pulls out another ring box. </p><p>Suddenly Kravitz’s face is very wet. </p><p>“M not gonna do my whole speech now,” Taako says, half teasing and half annoyed. “But. Hey. Do you wanna get married?” </p><p>“Taako,” Kravitz says, not able to control the wobble in his voice. “I would love to. More than anything.”</p><p>“But not more than me, right?” </p><p>“I couldn’t love anything more than you.” Kravitz laughs through the tears as he slips Taako’s ring on his finger. </p><p>“Good, ‘cause you have to do it forever now,” Taako says, and he kisses Kravitz again. They lay like that for a moment, the world spinning on around them, and then their camera-person brings Taako back his stone. </p><p>“I got it all,” they say, smiling. “I got video. You should put it online. The world is going to love your love.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Taako says. “But this one? This one’s just for us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!!! I loved writing this fic and I loved sharing it. I hope you'll check out my other works and stay on board for my next projects! Find me @ceilingfan_5 on twitter or @ceilingfan5 on tumblr to hear about those projects as they come! </p><p>Please leave a comment if this adventure made you feels things, or will stick with you, or just made a happy little dent in the everything going on right now. Comments mean a lot to me--it's the best way to see my work actually impacts people. Thank you!!! See you in the next one!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>